


Сердце демона

by JJeyWill



Series: фэнтезиАУ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Genderswap, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Ушиджима просто хотел починить протекающую крышу, а не вот это вот всё. Но, с другой стороны...Написано на заявку со стрингов: 69. Ушитен. магическое АУ, Тендо - демон. Ушивака купил у торговца заклинание для каких-то бытовых нужд, но по ошибке вызвал Тендо и теперь не знает, как от него избавиться, а Тендо не хочет уходить.





	Сердце демона

Ушиджиму с самого начала насторожило, что рисунок на схеме заклинания был такой сложный. Однако, поскольку сам он в этом деле ничего не понимал и способностей к магии не имел, оставалось лишь довериться профессионалу, заклинание начертившему. Ну и порядочности торговца, это заклинание Ушиджиме продавшего. В конце концов, тот сказал, что заклинание сгодится для ремонта чего угодно, и это могло быть достаточным основанием для того, чтобы и схема состояла не из трёх линий. Вот только схема не срабатывала, сколько бы Ушиджима ни прикладывал листок рядом с протечкой в крыше, как бы он его ни поворачивал. Дождь продолжал просачиваться и бодро капать в подставленное ведро. Спустя полчаса бесплодных стараний оставалось только признать, что заклинание нерабочее, и сдаться. 

Ушиджима со вздохом положил бесполезный листок на кухонный стол. К сожалению, у него не было возможности поутру явиться в лавку торговца заклинаниями, дабы потребовать объяснений и возврата денег, потому что лавка осталась в другом городе, далековато отсюда. Но мысленно Ушиджима всё же пометку сделал, чтобы, если он будет снова тот город проезжать, навестить нечестного торговца. А сейчас оставалось только надеяться, что дождь хотя бы не усилится особо. Ушиджима и своими силами мог бы всё починить, если бы одна рука у него не была бы так некстати выведена из строя ранением. Теперь же он раздумывал, стоит ли подыскивать другое заклинание или лучше сразу вызвать кровельщика. Город вполне мог оказать Ушиджиме такую услугу бесплатно, ведь Ушиджима избавил его ни много ни мало от виверны. Или попросить другое жильё? Но это всё могло подождать. Первым делом, конечно, сейчас нужно было заняться перевязкой, потому что бинты на ране сбились и причиняли неудобство. Достав лечебную мазь и свежие бинты, Ушиджима размотал повязку на руке и бросил испачканные бинты на стол. Тут-то всё и произошло.

Полыхнуло, взметнулся и рассеялся клуб резко пахнущего дыма — и прямо на столе перед Ушиджимой внезапно очутился обнажённый человек. Молодой мужчина с бледной кожей и всклокоченными волосами насыщенного тёмно-рыжего цвета. Ушиджима был настолько поражен, что даже не сразу понял, что перед ним не человек на самом деле. Ни у какого человека не могло быть такой ясно ощутимой тяжёлой ауры, не говоря уж о том, что люди не появлялись просто так из воздуха. Это было очень непрофессионально — так растеряться, и Ушиджима почувствовал острое недовольство собой. Если бы демон — а это, несомненно, был он — хотел Ушиджиму убить, то сделал бы сейчас это без всякого труда.

Демон посмотрел на Ушиджиму с плотоядной усмешкой. Последняя, впрочем, почти мгновенно истаяла, сменившись на гримасу искреннего изумления.

— Опаньки! — изрёк демон. — На стол меня призывают впервые. На землю, на пол, даже на постель разок — было, но чтобы стол! Да ты оригинален, смертный, — демон вновь сверкнул усмешкой. 

И даже не подумал со стола слезать. Наоборот, уселся поудобнее, скрестив ноги, и выжидательно уставился на Ушиджиму. Ушиджима молча смотрел в ответ. Пришло сожаление об оставленном в другой комнате верном мече. Клинок был хорош, заговорен и пропитан магией и, пожалуй, даже против демона мог оказаться небесполезен.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил демон. — Так и будем молчать?

— Кто ты и что делаешь в моём доме? — спросил в свою очередь Ушиджима, прикидывая, есть ли ещё шансы добежать до меча.

— Ну здравствуйте! — брови демона взлетели к самой кромке волос. — Сам меня призвал, и вдруг такие вопросы.

— Я не… — начал было Ушиджима, нахмурившись, но затем его взгляд упал на стол.

На листке со схемой заклинания лежал край запятнанного кровью бинта. Получается, заклинание вовсе не было бесполезным. Правда, для ремонта крыши оно всё равно не особо годилось. 

Ушиджима поджал губы. Ситуация складывалась не слишком приятная. Он и не представлял, что может когда-либо оказаться на месте призывающего демона. Управлять демоном он не мог, и вряд ли был способен убить его, разве что немного задержать — и то сомнительно, учитывая нерабочую руку. Для того, чтобы достучаться до Семи, тоже требовалось время, а без мага связываться с демоном — себе дороже. Если только обойтись без драки… Возможно, был даже шанс обратить произошедшее себе на пользу.

— Ты будешь предлагать мне контракт? — спросил Ушиджима, пристально глядя на демона. 

Тот очень сильно удивился. 

— Я? Контракт? 

— Да. Демоны ведь, насколько мне известно, заключают с вызвавшим их магом контракт. Покровительство или обмен сил… — Ушиджима сбился и умолк, осознав, что понятия не имеет, какие именно условия в этих контрактах.

Демон моргнул пару раз, а затем расплылся в странной ухмылке. 

— О, нет, ты даже не… Впрочем, почему бы и не заключить? — оборвал он сам себя. — Хотя ты и не маг. Но мы посмотрим, что можно с этим сделать.

Демон щёлкнул пальцами, и перед ним на столе возникли лист пергамента и перо. Ушиджима, напрягшийся было от того, что демон так сразу определил отсутствие его магических способностей, немного расслабился. Подписав контракт, Ушиджима получит возможность отдавать приказы, а демон будет обязан его слушаться, ведь так? Должно сработать и с не-магом, раз демон согласился.

— Хм, хм… контракт… контрактик… — бормотал, меж тем, демон покачивая пальцем из стороны в сторону. — Ну, допустим, так…

Перо, повинуясь его движениям, застрочило по пергаменту. Демон оживлённо жестикулировал, корчил рожи и бубнил себе что-то под нос. Ушиджима настороженно наблюдал за ним. Он видел демонов и раньше, пару раз даже вблизи, но не общался до сих пор ни с одним и знал только то, что они крайне сильны и опасны. Противостоять им на равных могли лишь сильные маги, и то не всегда. История знала как минимум две масштабные войны, произошедшие по вине демонов. И всё же их продолжали вызывать в мир людей — выходит, риск того стоил? Ушиджима прислушался к себе. Он чуял опасность и силу, да, но та же виверна ощущалась куда более опасной, чем этот рыжий демон. Может, он из слабых?

— Как твоё имя? — спросил демон. 

— Ушиджима Вакатоши. 

— Что ж, Вакатоши, наш контракт готов! Можешь прочесть и подписать, — демон широко, зубасто улыбнулся.

Всё ещё не теряя остатки опасений, Ушиджима осторожно приблизился и взял исписанный лист в руку. «Я, Ушиджима Вакатоши, обязуюсь предоставить кров и пищу, а также год своей жизни… взамен помощь в боях и магии… да будет сей контракт нерушим». Ушиджима нахмурился. 

— Год жизни? 

— Ну а что мне ещё с тебя просить, уж не твою ли отсутствующую магическую силу? — изогнул бровь демон. — Это, между прочим, очень щедрое предложение: целый я всего лишь за год жизни.

Ушиджима сжал губы и задумался. У него была опасная профессия, и вряд ли ему светило умереть от старости в своей постели, так что один год не должен был что-то сильно изменить. С другой стороны, кто сказал, что год отнимут не от того срока, который ему в действительности суждено прожить? Насколько будет полезен демон в истреблении нечисти? Ушиджима и сам вполне справлялся… Но если отказаться от контракта, то что делать с демоном? Что-то подсказывало Ушиджиме маловероятность того исхода, в котором демон просто вернётся туда, откуда явился. Отпускать его бродить без надзора по миру людей не казалось хорошей идеей. Значит, придётся всё же брать эту ответственность на себя. Ушиджима мрачно сверлил взглядом строчки контракта. Год жизни за случайность и чужую недобросовестность. Теперь Ушиджиме куда сильнее хотелось взглянуть в глаза тому торговцу. 

— Хорошо. Я подпишу, — тяжело уронил он. — Кровью?

Демон фыркнул. 

— О, это бы прямо смотрелось! Можешь и кровью. Но вообще, обычные чернила тоже сгодятся.

Ушиджима взял перо и молча поставил свою подпись. Демон не стал заморачиваться, просто ткнул в пергамент пальцем, и рядом с уже оставленной сплелась угловатым вензелем вторая подпись. 

— Вот, — сказал демон. — Важный документ готов! Храни его бережно, — и подмигнул. Ушиджима кивнул. Демон потянулся и наконец спрыгнул со стола на пол, оказавшись с Ушиджимой практически одного роста. Он окинул комнату долгим взглядом, словно решая, чем заняться, а затем шагнул к двери.

— Погоди, — остановил его Ушиджима. — Как тебя зовут? 

Демон оглянулся через плечо.

— Можешь звать меня Тендо. 

— Тендо. Ты способен починить здесь крышу?

Яркая холодная монетка полной луны сияла в черноте небосвода. Тендо любовался ею, сидя на влажной после дождя крыше, с наслаждением дышал полной грудью и вслушивался в звуки спящего города. Ему самую капельку было жаль человека, которого удалось так легко провести. Вряд ли тот простак, но точно невежда. Спит сейчас внизу, уверенный, что всё под контролем… Контракт, подумать только! И прямо подписанный. Тендо хихикнул. Знай этот охотник на нечисть правду… Впрочем, он, конечно, узнает, и скорее раньше, чем позже. Демона, как шило в мешке, не утаишь. Особенно — свободного демона. Появятся всякие… неравнодушные. А Тендо, между прочим, планировал задержаться в мире людей на подольше. Шутка ли, такое везение: почти полная свобода? Да он до сих пор поверить своему счастью не мог. Тендо провёл рукой по выщербленной черепице крыши, впитывая ощущения. Он так давно не чувствовал, давно не был в этом мире. Не имел материального воплощения. Голова кружилась от открывшихся перспектив. Теперь, имея тело, Тендо сможет получать физическое наслаждение. Другой бы кто уже обезумел от счастья и ринулся воплощать все свои желания, но Тендо пока наслаждался предвкушением. Он был умён, и к тому же умел растягивать удовольствие.

Город был мал: не город, а, по сути, лишь городишко. Пяток недлинных улиц, да крошечная площадь посередине. И весь город, конечно, сейчас спал. Провинция, что с неё возьмёшь. Тендо вздохнул. Нечего и думать было найти развлечение здесь ночью, разве что поиграть в кости с парой стражников в карауле. Или, что вернее, напугать их до икоты своим внезапным появлением. Но Тендо хотелось не этого. Ему хотелось ощущений — физических, прекрасных ощущений.

Тендо поднялся на ноги, потянулся, понаклонялся из стороны в сторону. Затем напружинился, оттолкнулся и прыгнул, легко перемахнув через улицу на соседнюю крышу. Что ж, если нельзя развлечься с кем-нибудь, можно хотя бы прогуляться. Ночной ветер так приятно обдувал кожу, что нельзя было противиться искушению, и Тендо понёсся вперёд по крышам, перепрыгивая с дома на дом, широко раскидывая руки, будто пытаясь обнять весь мир. Обнять — и сгрести в охапку. Присвоить. Такой замечательный, просторный, полный сладких возможностей мир. Тендо не выдержал и завопил от восторга. Дикий и пронзительный, нечеловеческий крик его разнёсся далеко в ночной тиши, возможно, подарив кому-нибудь внезапное пробуждение от ужаса. Тендо было хорошо. 

Он носился довольно долго, вспугивая спящих птиц, кошек и мелкую нечисть, даже подзакусил парочкой особо нерасторопных тварей. Остановился за городской чертой, упал в холодную, мокрую траву и лежал, глядя на луну и мелкие, колючие звёзды. Он вчувствывался в мир вокруг: не только в видимый и слышимый, но и в магические потоки. Ни одного демона в ближайшем окружении, только несколько относительно крупных магических созданий, красота! Тендо покатался по траве от избытка чувств. Провалиться ему обратно, если он упустит такое из рук!.. Впрочем, тогда он и правда провалится. Но нет. У него большие планы на этот мир, и так запросто он с ними не расстанется. Тендо облизнул влагу с попавшейся под руку травинки и сунул горьковатый кончик в рот, покатал на языке.

Поднялся из травы он только почуяв приближение рассвета. Пора было возвращаться назад. Впереди ждало много, много удовольствий.

Ушиджима со вздохом вынырнул из сна и пошевелился. Затем медленно разлепил глаза. Первым, что он увидел, стало чужое лицо в каких-то пол-ладони от его собственного. Ушиджима вскинулся, приподнимаясь на локте и отодвигаясь. Больше всего изумляло то, что он ничего не услышал, не почувствовал и не проснулся, когда демон пробирался ночью к нему в кровать. Хотя, возможно, тут как раз и не стоило удивляться.

Демон — Тендо — тоже проснулся и, не размыкая тёмно-рыжих густых ресниц, потянулся, выгибаясь. 

— Уже утро, да? — пробормотал он. — Давно я так не спал… — он довольно улыбнулся.

— Почему ты в моей постели? — напряжённо спросил Ушиджима. 

— Ну, Вакатоши, — Тендо приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него, — здесь только одна кровать. Где мне ещё быть? На полу довольно холодно и жёстко, знаешь ли.

Ушиджима почувствовал укол вины. Вчера он был так потрясён и так устал, что и не подумал, что Тендо надо как-то устраивать. Тот же был демоном. В связи с демонами о личных комнатах и спальных местах как-то не думалось. Ушиджима понятия не имел, как с этим у магов. Он слишком многого не знал. 

— Ясно, — сказал он. — Я решу с этим что-нибудь.

Тендо выгнул бровь, но комментировать не стал. Вместо этого перевернулся на спину, опять потянулся и закинул руки за голову. 

— Спать — это здорово, — сказал он. 

— Ты так говоришь, как будто в этом есть что-то особенное. 

— Демоны нематериальны, — просто ответил Тендо. — Поэтому мы не спим. А также не едим — в человеческом понимании — и ещё много чего не делаем. Вакатоши, у тебя есть ванна?

Ванны у Ушиджимы не было, можно было только облиться водой из колодца во дворе. Но Тендо почему-то отказался.

По правде говоря, Ушиджима понятия не имел, что ему делать с демоном. Тот неожиданно свалился на него, и, конечно же, Ушиджима сразу же попытался взять происходящее под контроль. Но что дальше? Попытка связаться с Семи через зеркало не увенчалась успехом: тот был чем-то очень занят и ответить не смог. И даже плохо разбиравшемуся в предмете Ушиджиме было понятно, что живущий в городке маг слишком слаб, чтобы имело смысл обращаться к нему за помощью. Впрочем, он всё равно уже был в пути по направлению к городу, в котором Семи жил, и должен был добраться туда недели через две. Наверное, уж столько вопрос мог потерпеть. Контракт был надёжно упрятан в чехол с остальными важными бумагами — и, кто знает, вдруг демон и правда окажется полезным? 

Пока, правда, тот лишь без толку крутился вокруг, хватал всё, до чего могли дотянуться его руки, и трещал почти без умолку. Ушиджима стоически терпел, даже пытался отвечать на сыпавшиеся на него вопросы (хотя Тендо далеко не всегда дослушивал ответы до конца) и молча вынимал у Тендо из рук то, что, по мнению Ушиджимы, тому трогать не следовало. Например, его меч, заклинания на котором Тендо ни на секунду не остановили. Или колбы с лечебными зельями и ядами. Подборку готовых заклинаний и несколько заряженных амулетов. Образцы и полезные части плоти некоторых тварей, которые Ушиджима собирал для Семи. Мешочек с деньгами. Точильный камень, бритву, ножи… Кажется, Тендо успел перетрогать абсолютно всё хотя бы единожды. 

Ушиджима одолжил ему свои запасные штаны и рубашку, поняв, что сам Тендо проблемой одежды заниматься не планирует. Тендо похмыкал, но послушно облачился в предложенное и вроде бы даже остался доволен. Одежда была ему заметно свободна, но, в любом случае, это было лучше, чем ходить нагишом — по мнению Ушиджимы. Запасных сапог у него не было, и он решил, что можно попробовать купить пару на обратном пути от дома главы города, куда Ушиджима как раз собирался, чтобы забрать плату за свою работу.

— Тебе лучше остаться пока здесь, — сказал он Тендо. — Не стоит лишний раз будоражить горожан, вряд ли они обрадуются демону. Да и просто странному незнакомцу из ниоткуда. Это маленький город. 

— Ууу, Вакатоши, всё интересное оставляешь себе, а мне взаперти сидеть! — тут же заныл Тендо. — Мне будет скучно. Я хочу гулять. Я так давно не был в вашем мире, ты и представить не можешь. Я… 

— Послезавтра мы уедем отсюда, — прервал его Ушиджима. — Тогда и погуляешь. А сейчас посиди тихо, пожалуйста. У нас ведь контракт, — он с нажимом посмотрел на Тендо. 

Тот вздохнул, сникая. 

— Ладно-ладно, хорошо, буду сидеть тихонько, как послушный маленький демон, — он помахал рукой. — А ты иди, наслаждайся своей свободой передвижения.

Ушиджима наградил Тендо ещё одним пристальным взглядом, но тот лишь улыбнулся и похлопал ресницами. 

Это было непривычно и хлопотно — заиметь такого спутника. Ушиджима чувствовал себя странно. Он не был создан для того, чтобы за кем-то присматривать, а за Тендо именно присматривать и надо было. Казалось, стоит оставить его хоть ненадолго, и он обязательно что-нибудь учудит. Весь свой путь по городу Ушиджима не мог отделаться от этих назойливых мыслей. Возможно, Тендо всё-таки правильнее было бы постоянно держать при себе? 

В городе Ушиджиму уже узнавали — не столько в лицо, сколько как пришлого значительного человека. Он избавил этих людей от большой напасти, и ему были благодарны, но и опасались в то же время, так что настороженных взглядов в свой адрес Ушиджима получал не меньше, чем улыбок. Даже торговцы в лавках зазывали его без особого энтузиазма, и никто не стремился остановить поболтать, только стайка любопытных детей следовала за ним на расстоянии. Это всё было знакомо и привычно, и так сильно отличалось от того краткого времени, которое Ушиджима успел провести с Тендо. Ушиджима подумал, что давно не общался ни с кем так… интенсивно. Даже со своими знакомыми он общался в основном кратко и по делу. С Тендо всё было по-другому. И ещё как минимум две недели будет. Ушиджима в задумчивости обогнул тушу виверны, выставленную на площади на всеобщее обозрение. Она уже начала вонять довольно сильно, и её следовало сжечь. С этой мыслью Ушиджима и постучал в дверь дома городского главы.

Конечно же, Тендо даже толком выжидать не стал после того, как Вакатоши ушёл со двора. Он и так терпел достаточно долго и прикидывался послушным, в то время как роскошный внешний мир был совсем рядом, только шагни за порог, только руку протяни. Но одну уступку Вакатоши и здравому смыслу Тендо всё же сделал: он отправился на свою прогулку по городу не по земле, а по крышам. По крайней мере, поначалу. Он немного проследил за тем, как Вакатоши направляется к центральной площади, полюбовался издалека на дохлую виверну, прикинул, сколько примерно можно отсутствовать, и отправился развлекаться.

Было здравое зерно в том, чтобы не шляться по городу так, как есть. Это и правда привлекло бы слишком много внимания, но, главное, все похождения Тендо, скорее всего, дошли бы и до Вакатоши, а ссориться с ним прямо так сразу не хотелось. Поэтому Тендо присмотрелся, выбрал себе облик одного из проходивших мимо людей и спустился вниз на улицу уже точной его копией. Настало время немножко пообщаться. 

За тот час с небольшим, что отвёл себе Тендо, он успел устроить славный скандал в лавке торговца свечами, почти убедив того, что он скручивает фитильки не в ту сторону, и из-за этого свечи слабее горят. Затем немного потискал симпатичную прачку, приняв облик её мужа, пофлиртовал с пышной булочницей, пока выбирал у неё выпечку, а потом ещё с торговцем овощами, сменив облик в этот раз на женский. В дом Тендо вернулся вполне довольным, с букетом цветов от торговца и свертком потрясающе пахнущих булочек. Вакатоши появился, как раз когда Тендо со смаком доедал предпоследнюю. 

— Ты выходил на улицу? — спросил он, сведя брови с забавной суровостью. — Где ты их взял? 

— Купил, — Тендо облизал испачканные в сладком сиропе пальцы. 

— А деньги?

Вместо ответа Тендо оторвал пару листочков у цветка из букета, подбросил их в воздух, а обратно на стол со стуком упали уже две мелкие монеты. 

— Это обман, — Вакатоши, казалось, всем своим видом выражал огромное неодобрение. — Так делать нельзя. Тендо, я тебе запрещаю.

Тендо замер в восторге, а затем звонко рассмеялся. 

— Вакатоши, ты просто очарователен! — сказал он, утирая выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — складка у Вакатоши между бровей уже была монументальной. 

— Ох, ну хорошо, хорошо! — Тендо замахал на него руками. — Обещаю больше так не делать. Не злись. 

Вакатоши всё ещё хмурился, но предложенную булочку взял. Наверное, решил, что не пропадать же добру. Пока он ел, Тендо пытался справиться с охватившими его чувствами. То, как в Вакатоши сочетались внешняя суровость, честь и честность, а также доброта и сердечная мягкость, приводило Тендо в невероятные восхищение и умиление. Вакатоши пытался воспитывать его, демона. Дал ему свою одежду, даже не подумав, что Тендо со всей своей магией прекрасно способен сам об этом позаботиться Он… что, ещё и купил Тендо сапоги? Ох, ну просто невозможно!

— Значит, вы, демоны, питаетесь обычной пищей? — спросил Вакатоши, покончив со сдобой.

— Нет. Это так, для удовольствия.

— Чем же тогда? 

— Жизненной энергией других существ, — честно ответил Тендо.

Лицо у Вакатоши закаменело, под кожей чётко прорисовались желваки. Он выпрямил спину и застыл, сверля Тендо горящим, тяжёлым взглядом. 

— Тендо. Если я узнаю, что ты тронул кого-то из людей… — глубокий голос его звучал грозно.

— Ну что ты так сразу, Вакатоши! — Тендо примирительно выставил ладони. — Никого я не ел.

Пока. 

— И не будешь, — это был не вопрос. 

— Надеюсь, это касается только людей, или ты хочешь увидеть, как я умираю от голода?

Вакатоши помолчал, как будто и правда размышлял над этим. 

— Ты сказал про существ. Значит?.. 

— Любые живые существа, в том числе и нечисть, — пояснил Тендо. 

— Хорошо, — Вакатоши кивнул. — Я не хочу морить тебя голодом, но питаться людьми ты не будешь. Я этого не допущу.

Тендо чуть не ляпнул про самонадеянность подобного заявления, но вовремя сдержался. 

— Ладно, Вакатоши, — вместо этого смиренно сказал он. — Я обещаю.

Казаться ручным сейчас было более выгодно. И Тендо всё ещё не хотел ссориться.

Ушиджиму разбудил отчаянный стук в дверь. Колотили так, словно сама смерть гналась по пятам. Ушиджима поднялся, быстро натянул штаны и пошёл открывать. Обнаружившийся за дверью человек был бледен и дышал, будто пробежал через весь город, не останавливаясь.

— Господин охотник, господин охотник! — выпалил он. — Там, там!.. — и замахал рукой куда-то во тьму. 

— Успокойтесь, — попросил Ушиджима. — И скажите толком, что произошло.

Человек закивал и с полминуты только хватал ртом воздух. Наконец, он отдышался достаточно, чтобы произнести: 

— На старом кладбище. Какая-то тварь: то ли мертвячка, то ли змея огромная — никто не видел толком. Нападает на людей, утащила одного из двух стражников, делавших обход. Прибежала подмога — так теперь недосчитались ещё двоих. Господин охотник, у нас на весь город стражи меньше трёх десятков, помогите, мы так совсем без неё останемся! И что нам делать, когда тварь за простых людей примется?!

Ушиджима поджал губы. 

— Дайте мне время собраться, — сказал он.

Ушиджима вернулся в спальню и поспешно набросил на себя остальную одежду.

— Что за шум средь ночи, горим? — зевая, поинтересовался разбуженный всей этой суетой Тендо. 

— Работа, — коротко ответил Ушиджима.

Затянув ремень, он подхватил перевязь с мечом, свою сумку и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Тендо выбрался из постели и последовал за ним. Прибежавший за помощью человек так и выпучился на Тендо, но времени, да и желания объяснять не было.

Кинув сумку на стол, Ушиджима принялся быстро перебирать имевшиеся у него зелья и заклинания. Он примерно догадывался, с чем придётся иметь дело, поэтому необязательно было тащить с собой всё. Отобрав нужное, Ушиджима хмуро посмотрел на свою левую руку и осторожно ощупал её поверх повязки. Рука болела уже не так сильно, как в первый день, но в бою легко могла подвести. 

— Могу помочь, — предложил Тендо, так и оставшийся стоять в дверях спальни. 

— Ты умеешь лечить? 

— Лечить — не очень, а вот убивать — вполне.

Обычно Ушиджима обходился без помощников, предпочитая, чтобы те не путались под ногами, но сейчас помощь могла оказаться весьма кстати, поэтому он кивнул. 

— Только оденься, — добавил он уже вслух.

По-прежнему ничуть не тяготившийся своей наготой Тендо хмыкнул. Очертания его фигуры затуманились, и в следующее мгновение он уже стоял перед Ушиджимой одетый. Что ж, прекрасно. Пять монет на сапоги оказались потрачены впустую, а сам Ушиджима опять болван… Однако было не время для этих мыслей. 

— Идём, — коротко бросил он и направился на улицу. 

Они шли быстрым шагом, а провожатый то и дело порывался сорваться на бег. Но не было смысла оказаться на месте запыхавшимся, так что Ушиджима не ускорялся. Торопливость вообще мало помогала в работе. 

— Там. В конце этой улицы, — громким шепотом сообщил провожатый и указал рукой. 

— Ясно, — кивнул Ушиджима. — Вам лучше уйти.

Человека не пришлось просить дважды. 

— Ну, и кто же нас там ждёт? — Тендо подался вперёд, словно принюхиваясь. 

— Ламия, я полагаю. 

— Ммм? Не многовато ли для одного городишки? Сначала виверна, теперь змеедевка эта. 

— Думаю, ламия просто пряталась, пока виверна была здесь. Та не потерпела бы конкуренции. А когда виверны не стало, ламия выползла к людям, голодная и злая. 

Они дошли до невысокой ограды кладбища и зашли внутрь. Ночь вокруг была полна тревоги. Ушиджима чувствовал тяжёлое затаившееся присутствие, но не мог пока определить, откуда. Он достал меч и нащупал в кошеле на поясе склянку с парализующим зельем. С луной в эту ночь повезло: полная, она давала много света, заливая серебром покосившиеся от времени надгробия и дорожку, вившуюся между ними. Впереди поперёк дорожки лежало копьё, оброненное, вероятно, одним из стражников, и темнели на земле неровные тёмные пятна. Кровь. Ламия напала здесь. Ушиджима остановился возле копья и принялся оглядываться. 

— Не тут, дальше, — раздался рядом спокойный голос Тендо.

Ушиджима почти вздрогнул. Он так сосредоточился, что успел практически забыть о его присутствии. Тендо, вдобавок, и передвигался совершенно бесшумно. 

— Ты её чуешь? — спросил Ушиджима. 

— Ага. Вон там, за тем склепом, — Тендо указал пальцем. Он улыбался немного хищно, глаза его опасно сверкали. — И не её, Вакатоши. Их.

Переспросить Ушиджима не успел. Две чёрно-серые молнии метнулись в их сторону из-за склепа, в мгновение ока преодолев расстояние в двадцать шагов. Ушиджима едва успел вскинуть меч, чтобы отразить удар руки с длинными острыми когтями. Он нырнул, уходя от второго удара и развернулся, выставляя меч перед собой. Ламия оскалилась, обнажив густой ряд острых, похожих на иглы зубов, и зашипела. Хвост её крупными кольцами вился по земле, обнажённое женское туловище, вырастающее из него, покачивалось, готовясь к новому удару. У Ушиджимы не было времени оглядываться, но, судя по шуму и яростному шипению, вторую тварь взял на себя Тендо. Ламия кинулась вперёд, и Ушиджима вновь отскочил, полоснув мечом ей по боку. Гибкая тварь изогнулась совершенно не по-человечески, избегая удара, и кожу задел лишь самый кончик лезвия. Но меч Ушиджимы не зря был зачарован: посыпались искры, и ламия пронзительно завизжала, отскакивая прочь. Её конвульсивно дергавшийся хвост повалил несколько надгробий, одно из них даже треснуло — так силён был удар. Ламия зашипела почти оглушительно, зажимая рукой рану и не решаясь сразу броситься в атаку. Длинные спутанные патлы свешивались ей на лицо, из-под них красновато блестели глаза и в свирепом оскале щерились зубы. Ушиджима вынул склянку с зельем и зажал в руке. Ему нужно было подойти к ламии как можно ближе, чтобы точно не промахнуться, и чтобы ламия не успела заметить и отбить склянку на подлёте. Перехватив меч покрепче, он шагнул вперёд. Ламия напружинилась, припадая к земле, и махнула когтистой рукой. Ушиджима сделал выпад, вынуждая её отшатнуться, но тварь больше медлить не стала. Ламия прянула вверх, резко распрямляясь, совершила невозможный, казалось бы, для такого тела кувырок и стегнула Ушиджиму хвостом. Он дёрнулся в сторону, но не успел бы отскочить, не подвернись под ногу обломок камня. Ушиджима на секунду потерял равновесие и едва не упал. Это его уберегло: хвост твари просвистел мимо, так близко, что щёку обдало сильным потоком воздуха. Ушиджима развернулся и рубанул по хвосту мечом. Сноп искр в этот раз был куда больше, а плечо отозвалось глухой болью. Ламия завизжала так, что заложило уши. Пришлось отскочить, потому что тело её билось в конвульсиях, круша всё вокруг себя. Ушиджима остро пожалел, что последнее огненное зелье ушло на виверну. Сейчас оно было бы куда более кстати, чем парализующее. На то, чтобы подобраться на расстояние броска, ушла не одна попытка. Ламия шипела, визжала, отмахивалась руками и хвостом, извивалась, мешая прицелиться. Вдобавок под ноги то и дело попадались надгробия и их обломки. Один раз когти её задели руку Ушиджимы, почти без труда пропоров плотную кожу куртки, но завязли в наруче, лишь чуть задев кожу. Но это дало долгожданный шанс: Ушиджима изловчился и метнул склянку в бок твари, в первую нанесённую им рану. Склянка разбилась, расплескивая своё содержимое, и зелье стало стремительно впитываться в тело ламии. Она содрогнулась и попыталась достать Ушиджиму второй рукой, но тщетно. Магические зелья действовали практически мгновенно, и движения ламии уже замедлились настолько, что практически не представляли угрозы. Ушиджима стряхнул ту её руку, которая цеплялась за наруч, и отступил на пару шагов, дожидаясь полного паралича. Ламия дёрнулась ещё несколько раз и застыла, напряжённо выгнувшись. Тогда он подошёл к ней вплотную, перехватил меч обеими руками и вогнал ей в сердце. С одной тварью было покончено.

Выдернув меч, Ушиджима огляделся. Тендо со второй ламией обнаружились шагах в пятидесяти. Они замерли друг напротив друга и не шевелились. Судя по всему, ламия выгадывала момент для броска, а Тендо готовился уклониться. Решив, что вдвоём они с Тендо быстрее справятся, Ушиджима направился к ним, но пройти успел совсем немного. Ламия действительно бросилась, но не к Тендо, а от него. Тендо же сорвался с места, ухватил ламию за хвост и, вздёрнув в воздух так, будто тварь ничего не весила, грянул её оземь. Ушиджима застыл на полушаге. Тендо стоял над ламией, намотав конец её хвоста на руку, и улыбался, наблюдая за бесплодными попытками твари высвободиться и уползти. Только сейчас Ушиджима заметил то, что не рассмотрел раньше: ламия была ранена и покрыта кровью. Такая же чёрная густая кровь покрывала руки Тендо, вот только принадлежала она явно не ему. И если кто-то испытывал затруднения в данной ситуации, то точно не Тендо.

Запах крови и страха манил. Даже такой холодной крови, какой была кровь ламии. Тендо с наслаждением вдохнул его, а затем поднял руку и облизал выпачканные в крови пальцы. Остаточный привкус жизненной энергии приятно растекся по языку. Как ему повезло, что ламия недавно отужинала сама. Сквозь вязкий чёрный холод пробивался привкус алого и горячего, по-настоящему живого. Жаль, всё-таки, что пришлось пообещать Вакатоши не трогать людей. Их энергия всегда самая яркая и самая вкусная. Конечно, Тендо мог и нарушить обещание, причём так, что Вакатоши никогда бы не узнал, но была особая прелесть в том, чтобы его сдержать. В конце концов, вряд ли они вместе действительно надолго.

Ламия билась на земле и шипела от ужаса, тщетно пытаясь вырваться на свободу. Тендо улыбнулся ей и потянул за хвост на себя. Тварь завизжала и задергалась вдвое сильнее, понимая, что время её на исходе. Краем сознания Тендо отметил, что Вакатоши уже разделался со своей противницей, и теперь наблюдает за происходящим. Что ж, значит, затягивать не следовало. Всё равно ламия не могла оказать достойного сопротивления, и играть с ней было неинтересно. Тендо рывком подтянул тварь поближе, легко перехватил когтистую руку, что попыталась полоснуть по лицу, отбил в сторону вторую и одним молниеносным ударом пробил грудную клетку ламии насквозь. Тварь захлебнулась визгом и выгнулась, когти свободной руки слабо царапнули бок, и всё кончилось. Тендо нащупал рукой ещё пульсировавший комок и рванул его наружу. Брызги крови разлетелись по сторонам, запятнав землю и плиты вокруг. Тендо поднёс сердце ламии к губам и впился в него зубами. Не такой уж плохой вышел из змеюки ужин.

Всю дорогу до дома Вакатоши посматривал на Тендо довольно мрачно. На кладбище он ничего не ответил, когда Тендо удовлетворённо сообщил, что закончил и можно уходить. Просто кивнул и пошёл прочь. Стражники, дожидавшиеся их в начале ведшей к кладбищу улицы, чуть не бросились врассыпную, увидав Тендо. Потом кто-то, заикаясь, попробовал предложить помощь, но Вакатоши ответил коротким отказом. Тендо общаться было недосуг, он был сыт и доволен, свежеполученная энергия приятно колыхалась внутри, растекаясь по всему существу и телу. Было в этом ощущении даже что-то чувственное, томящее. Тендо, в свою очередь, посмотрел на Вакатоши оценивающе. Тот умел быть не только милым. Возможно, стоило расширить границы их общения. 

— Что, поменял своё мнение обо мне, Вакатоши? — спросил Тендо, когда они уже вошли в дом, а так и не было сказано ни слова. 

— Отчасти, — Вакатоши смотрел на Тендо прямо, и в глазах его не было страха. Это заводило. — Я рад, что заключил с тобой контракт. 

— Вот как? — Тендо вскинул брови.

Удивление его было почти искренним. 

— Да. Тебя нельзя оставить бродить по миру без присмотра, — честно ответил Вакатоши. — И ещё, я тебе благодарен. Если бы не ты, я, скорее всего, умер бы этой ночью. Я даже не подозревал, что ламий может быть две. С обеими одновременно я бы не справился.

Открытость и честность этих слов били наповал. Тендо прикрыл глаза. 

— Ну что ты, Вакатоши, — сказал он и потянулся погладить по щеке.

Вакатоши перехватил его руку за запястье: 

— Нам стоит привести себя в порядок, — сказал он. 

— А! — Тендо только теперь вспомнил о том, что всё ещё выпачкан в крови. — Действительно, неплохая идея. 

И они принялись приводить. Тендо подогрел заклинанием бадью принесённой из колодца воды, смыл кровь с себя и помог Вакатоши, которому мешала нормально разобраться с этим раненая рука. К счастью, от прошедшей схватки ему досталась лишь пара длинных царапин на плече, которые не пришлось даже бинтовать. Тендо не спеша обтер спину Вакатоши влажной тряпицей, не удержался и огладил ладонью. Вакатоши не дрогнул, только оглянулся вопросительно через плечо. Тендо ответил ему улыбкой. От прикосновения к крепкому, будто литому телу по коже разливался жар. 

— И что же, Вакатоши, ты совсем меня не боишься? — спросил Тендо, словно они и не прерывали разговор.

Вакатоши пожал плечами. 

— Я знаю, что ты опасен, и учитываю это, — сказал он. — Теперь больше, чем раньше. Не уверен, что это тот страх, что ты имеешь в виду.

Тендо тихо рассмеялся. 

— Милый храбрый Вакатоши, — сказал он и погладил снова: спину, плечо.

Замешательства во взгляде Вакатоши прибавилось. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — произнёс он, поднимаясь со стула и забирая у Тендо тряпицу. — Но я не думаю, что меня можно назвать милым. 

— Ооо, ещё как можно, — протянул Тендо. Он не спешил отступать, и они с Вакатоши стояли теперь практически вплотную. Тендо ужасно хотелось положить руки ему на талию. И он не видел причин себе отказывать. — Милым, а ещё красивым. Соблазнительным.

Вакатоши смотрел на Тендо чуть хмурясь, как будто не понимал, к чему тот клонит. Что ж, Тендо собирался сделать ему предложение, от которого крайне сложно будет отказаться. Он взглянул Вакатоши прямо в глаза и начал смену облика.

У Ушиджимы на мгновение перехватило дыхание, когда Тендо прямо перед ним начал меняться. Тело становилось тоньше и изящнее, приобретало более плавные изгибы и округлые формы. Сузилась талия и, наоборот, расширились бёдра, налились крупные, красивой формы груди, волосы удлинились, спадая на плечи водопадом роскошных медных локонов, смягчились черты лица. Тендо превратился в женщину. Он по-прежнему был похож на себя: те же глаза под тяжёлыми веками, крупный, теперь ставший более ярким, рот, тот же оттенок кожи и цвет волос, но в его облике не осталось ничего мужского, и даже одежда сменилась на длинное облегающее платье сумрачно-серого оттенка. Женщина была притягательна и красива, и смотрела на Ушиджиму так, как будто хотела съесть. Или заполучить его в постель. 

— Тендо?.. — голос плохо слушался, и пришлось сглотнуть. — Что?.. 

— Шшшш, — произнёс Тендо, — не время для разговоров, — он подался ближе, плотнее обвивая талию Ушиджимы руками. 

Тендо плавно притирался (-лась? Есть ли у демонов пол изначально?) к Ушиджиме бедром, вжималась мягкой упругой грудью, жарко дышала в шею и трогала её губами. И Ушиджима чувствовал, как тело начинает отвечать. У него давно, очень давно никого не было, и само собой разумеется… Ушиджима повернул голову в сторону, уходя от поцелуя в губы, и Тендо поцеловала его в щеку, неспешно и страстно, а затем скользнула по коже кончиком горячего языка к уху. 

— Тендо… 

— Расслабься, — шепнула она, — тебе тоже это нужно. 

Она оглаживала плечи и спину Ушиджимы, изредка надавливая острыми ноготками, и прижималась всё крепче, всё настойчивее. Тендо продолжала уделять внимание его уху, и Ушиджима не знал, кажется ему или так и есть на самом деле, но язык у неё длину имел совсем не человеческую. От Тендо густо пахло чем-то чуть пряным, сладким и притягательным, и Ушиджима невольно тянулся вдохнуть этот аромат поглубже. Он не заметил, в какой момент его руки обхватили Тендо за талию и стали поглаживать плавные изгибы. Тендо вздохнула удовлетворённо и обвила его руками за шею, зарылась пальцами в волосы на затылке. Ушиджима вновь почувствовал её дыхание у себя на губах, но в этот раз медлил отстраняться. Он не был уверен, что происходящее правильно, но был уже заметно возбуждён, и с каждой секундой это возбуждение становилось всё сильнее, брало над ним всё большую власть. Поцелуй был медленным поначалу, Тендо явно давала Ушиджиме время привыкнуть — или, может быть, шанс отстраниться, прекратить всё это. Но он уже не хотел. Он хотел Тендо. Она низко застонала, когда он ещё крепче прижал её к себе, обхватил ладонями ягодицы и сжал. Они целовались всё более страстно, и платье Тендо растаяло прямо у Ушиджимы под пальцами, открывая горячую, жаждущую плоть. К этому моменту у Ушиджимы уже стоял, Тендо терлась о его пах, посылая сладкие волны по всему телу, и Ушиджима, не сдержавшись, глухо застонал сам. Проворные пальцы пробежались вдоль края штанов и на спину легли ладони, прошлись вверх-вниз вдоль позвоночника. Ушиджима завёл одну руку дальше под ягодицы Тендо, между бёдер, и нащупал пальцами обжигающе-горячую влажную щель. Тендо почти вскрикнула и сама насадилась на его пальцы, двинула бёдрами раз, другой. Ушиджима поцеловал её в подставленную шею и собрался было продолжить ласки, но Тендо внезапно резко отстранилась. 

— Мало, — выдохнула она и сверкнула глазами. — Слишком мало! Вакатоши, я хочу тебя внутри. И совсем не пальцы. 

Она подцепила его за ремень и повлекла в сторону кровати. Ушиджима позволил уронить себя спиной вперёд и оседлать бёдра. Пока Тендо расправлялась с его ремнём и штанами, он огладил её гибкий стан, обхватил и мягко сжал полные груди, жалея, что не мог в таком положении дотянуться до них губами. Тендо одобрительно замычала и выгнулась Ушиджиме навстречу, когда он потёр между пальцами её соски. Пришлось прерваться, чтобы окончательно стянуть штаны, но наконец с одеждой было покончено. 

— Хочешь меня? — спросила Тендо, нависнув над Ушиджимой.

Лицо её в ореоле огненных локонов отражало страсть и голод, а взгляд был тёмным, бездонным, затягивающим внутрь себя.

— Да, — хрипло ответил он.

Тендо облизнулась и, ни на секунду не отводя глаза, одним плавным движением опустилась на его член. Их стоны прозвучали в унисон. У Ушиджимы от возбуждения шумело в ушах и сузилось поле зрения: он видел только Тендо, чувствовал только жаркую скользкую тесноту, обволакивавшую его член, и хотел одного — толкаться в неё снова и снова. Тендо стонала, вскрикивала, запрокидывала голову и исступлённо подавалась ему навстречу, стискивала бока коленями. Она упиралась руками Ушиджиме в грудь, а он удерживал её за бёдра, почти натягивая на себя при каждом движении. Напряжение достигло такого пика, что они едва могли держать рваный, бешеный ритм, и Ушиджима кончил почти постыдно быстро.

Тендо вытянулась рядом, и дала ему немного времени прийти в себя, а потом вкрадчиво произнесла: 

— Ты же не думаешь, что это всё на сегодня, правда?

Её палец выписывал на груди Ушиджимы замысловатые узоры, время от времени задевая соски. Слова прозвучали по-прежнему голодно, и Ушиджима напомнил себе, что Тендо, вообще-то, является демоном. Но он не чувствовал от Тендо никакой угрозы, только желание, сильное и страстное. Такое не удовлетворишь одним быстрым разом, пусть и весьма ярким. И желание это рождало отклик в самом Ушиджиме. То, как Тендо прикасалась, как смотрела, как звала: 

— Вакатоши… 

— Да, — ответил Ушиджима. Он приподнялся и подмял Тендо под себя. — Это не всё.

Тендо довольно застонала, притягивая его ближе к себе и плотнее утыкая лицом в свою грудь, поощряя кусать и облизывать, мять руками. Ногами она обхватила Ушиджиму за талию, и он почувствовал себя так, словно угодил в сладостный капкан. Тендо была воистину ненасытна, её гибкое и сильное тело извивалось в его руках, и в чём-то всё действо походило на борьбу. Они ещё дважды доводили друг друга до пика, пока Ушиджима не распластался по постели обессиленный и полностью удовлетворённый. Он закрыл глаза и позволил темноте сна увлечь его в свою глубину, чувствуя, как рядом так же спокойно и довольно дышит Тендо. 

И да, язык у Тендо и правда оказался длиннее положенного.

Тендо проснулся от пристального взгляда. 

— Ты больше не женщина, — сказал Вакатоши.

Тендо опустил взгляд на свою вновь плоскую и абсолютно мужскую грудь. 

— А и правда, — сказал он.

Вакатоши молчал. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я вернул, как было? — спросил Тендо. 

Про себя он понадеялся, что Вакатоши всё же не пожелает, чтобы он всегда оставался в облике женщины. Это, конечно, почти не отнимало энергии, но требовало постоянного поддержания толики концентрации, а Тендо не любил напрягаться без особой на то необходимости. Да и в своём изначальном, мужском облике Тендо было комфортнее.

— Это… необязательно, — медленно ответил Вакатоши. 

— Но желательно? — Тендо приподнял бровь. 

Вакатоши помолчал. 

— Нет, — наконец уронил он, и встал с кровати. 

— Нет? Хочешь сказать, что тебе не понравилось? — Тендо перевернулся на живот и, уперев подбородок в подушку, наблюдал, как Вакатоши одевается. — Но тебе ведь понравилось. Я прекрасно почувствовал, как тебе понравилось, — Тендо подмигнул. 

Вакатоши остановился. 

— Я… — начал было он, но умолк. Тендо показалось, что он видит лёгкий румянец у Вакатоши на скулах. — Я предпочёл бы это не обсуждать. Не сейчас. Вставай, нам нужно зайти к городскому главе, а потом мы уедем из города. 

Он закончил одеваться и вышел из комнаты. Смутился, ну надо же. Тендо потянулся и тоже нехотя выполз из постели. Поваляться ещё было бы хорошо, конечно, но то, что сегодня они двинутся дальше, радовало сильнее. 

— Куда направимся? — спросил Тендо выходя к Вакатоши уже одетым. 

От него не ускользнул взгляд, который Вакатоши кинул на сапоги — те самые, что тот купил для Тендо. 

— На юг, — ответил Вакатоши. — Я планирую навестить одного моего знакомого. 

— О, — Тендо плюхнулся на стул возле стола и посмотрел на нехитрый, но свежий и аппетитно пахнущий завтрак, который оставили для них хозяева дома. — А чем занимается твой знакомый? 

— Он маг. 

Тендо замер, не дотянувшись до кружки с молоком. 

— Хммм…

Ну, в конце концов, рано или поздно это должно было случиться: маг на их пути. Только рановато как-то, всё-таки, по мнению Тендо. И сбегать особого смысла нет, потому как Вакатоши всё равно про Тендо своему магу расскажет. Как же не хотелось так сразу начинать игру в кошки-мышки. 

— С этим какие-то проблемы? — заминка Тендо от Вакатоши, конечно же, не укрылась. 

— Нет, что ты, — Тендо посмотрел на Вакатоши самыми честными своими глазами. — Никаких проблем, всё отлично! Жду с нетерпением, когда ты нас познакомишь.

Вакатоши посмотрел с сомнением, но развивать тему не стал.

Тендо же в итоге решил, что будь что будет. Кто ещё знает, каким этот маг окажется? Вдруг можно будет запугать или договориться? Если только он не окажется принципиальным, как сам Вакатоши. Ох, что-то будет, когда обман с контрактом вскроется. Тендо даже на долю мгновения ощутил нечто вроде стыда. Вакатоши такой прямой и честный. И несведущий. 

Меж тем, Вакатоши уже второй раз смотрел на его сапоги. 

— Мм? — это всё, что Тендо мог спросить с набитым ртом.

— Не ожидал, что ты их наденешь, — Вакатоши качнул подбородком на сапоги. — С твоей магией. 

Тендо торопливо прожевал и сглотнул.

— Как я мог не надеть? Это же проявление твоей заботы обо мне, разве я мог пренебречь? — он расплылся в улыбке. — Это очень мило. И я совершенно не хотел тебя расстраивать. К тому же, вещи, созданные с помощью магии, и вещи настоящие ощущаются совершенно по-разному. Так что спасибо, правда. 

— Ясно, — Вакатоши просто кивнул, но в нём словно что-то расслабилось.

Неужели принятие такой мелочи имело существенное значение? Принятие демоном? Удивительный человек. Тендо поглядывал на Вакатоши и думал о том, что можно сделать с магом. Ему хотелось остаться рядом с Вакатоши подольше.

Городской глава только что не плакал. 

— Господин охотник, мы так вам благодарны! Неимоверно благодарны! По гроб жизни! Но, господин охотник, понимаете… тут такое дело… Прошу, войдите в наше положение! Мы заплатили вам за виверну. Хорошо заплатили, не торговались даже… почти. Но городская казна, она же не бездонна. Нам нужно платить налоги, жалованье. Опекать сирых и убогих. Поймите…

Глава всхлипнул — совершенно ненатурально, по мнению Тендо — и прижал руки к сердцу. Вот же прохиндей. Тендо посмотрел на Вакатоши: тот сурово хмурил брови. Видимо, поэтому глава всё норовил присесть, но, тем не менее, не сдавал своей позиции. 

— То есть, вы отказываетесь мне платить за ламий? — спросил Вакатоши. 

— Господин охотник! Мы всей душой! Но город, город разорится ведь! Будь моя воля, я бы всё до последней монетки выгреб, но на мне же люди. Ответственность. Поймите, вы же добрый человек, я знаю…

Тендо с интересом наблюдал за сценой. Глава явно вознамерился уклониться от оплаты, и Тендо было любопытно, как Вакатоши с этим справится. Пока что он просто давил своей аурой, поэтому глава всё причитал и причитал о своей бедности, благодарности и добром сердце господина охотника. Наконец Вакатоши поднял руку, и глава умолк на полуслове. 

— Сейчас мы уничтожили ламий, — сказал Вакатоши. — И виверны больше нет. Но так будет не всегда. Сизые горы не слишком далеко, а там полно нечисти, которая часто уходит искать себе пропитание в другие края. К вам снова может кто-нибудь прийти. И если охотники будут знать, что этот город не платит за работу, то я не уверен, что найдётся человек, готовый вам помочь. Подумайте об этом.

Тендо чуть рот не раскрыл от восторга. Вот это Вакатоши! Так осадить, и не теряя благородства. Сам Тендо просто соврал бы, что на кладбище нужно провести ещё какой-нибудь ритуал, иначе ламии возродятся на следующую же ночь, или что-то в этом роде.

Кажется, у главы всё же скатилась скупая слеза, когда он отдавал мешочек с деньгами. 

— А ты, оказывается, шантажист ещё тот! — весело сказал Тендо, когда они с Вакатоши вышли обратно на площадь. — Не ожидал даже. Думал, всё кончится вопиющим бескорыстием с твоей стороны.

Вакатоши пожал плечами: 

— Я лишь сказал правду. И я не могу позволить себе быть бескорыстным. Наша работа опасна и стоит денег. Оружие, заклинания, зелья — всё стоит денег, и порой немалых. Я должен нормально есть и нормально спать, чтобы быть в форме. И мне нужна хорошая лошадь для путешествий. 

— И что, совсем не совестно, что сироток без денег оставил? — Тендо просто не мог удержаться. 

— Я более чем уверен, что это не последние деньги в казне, — невозмутимо ответил Вакатоши. — И потом, я не требую заоблачных сумм. 

— Хорош, как ни посмотри! — Тендо даже немного поаплодировал. — Кстати, о лошадях. Как я понимаю, у тебя она одна? Я, конечно, могу бежать рядом с твоей лошадью. Я вполне способен на это. Но, сдаётся мне, купить ещё одну лошадь будет гораздо удобнее. 

И они купили ещё одну лошадь.

На исходе второй недели путешествия, миновав несколько деревень и в одной даже получив небольшую работу, Ушиджима с Тендо достигли города, в котором жил Семи. Тендо захотелось погулять по городу прежде, чем идти на встречу, и Ушиджима не стал возражать. Погода была хорошая, так что они оставили лошадей и лишние вещи на постоялом дворе и пошли бродить по улочкам. Тендо с таким увлечением рассматривал все витрины и иногда принимался болтать с торговцами, что продвигались они очень медленно и успели обойти не больше половины центра города, прежде чем Ушиджима настоял на том, что пора отправиться туда, куда они изначально собирались.

Стоило только им с Тендо войти во двор дома Семи, как навстречу с лаем выбежал Гошики. Перед Тендо пёс резко затормозил и тряхнул головой. А потом немного неуверенно зарычал. 

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Тендо и улыбнулся. 

— Гошики — не обычная собака, — предупредил Ушиджима. 

— Да я вижу, — отозвался Тендо. — Обычная уже бежала бы от меня, скуля и поджав хвост.

Тендо присел на корточки. 

— Ну, иди сюда, пёсик, — он поманил Гошики пальцем. — Хоро-о-оший мальчик. Давай поиграем?

Пёс с сомнением понюхал воздух и дёрнул хвостом. Ушиджима оставил Тендо развлекаться, а сам поднялся по ступенькам к двери и постучал. Долгое время никто не отзывался, и он успел постучать второй раз, прежде чем из глубины дома послышались стремительные шаги, дверь открылась и на крыльцо вышел Семи, отряхивая руки от чего-то слабо светящегося. 

— Ушиджима! — сказал он. — Я почувствовал…

Глаза у Семи, увидевшего Тендо, заметно расширились. Он весь напрягся и подобрался. 

— Это ещё что такое?! — прошипел он, хватая Ушиджиму за рукав. 

— Это Тендо, мой… напарник, — представил Ушиджима. 

— Это же демон! 

— Не волнуйся, мы подписали с ним контракт, — успокоил его Ушиджима. 

Но Семи только поперхнулся сильнее. 

— Что?! Контракт? Какой контракт?!

Ушиджима моргнул. 

— Обычный… я полагаю, — недоуменно ответил он. 

— Ты же не маг! Какой ещё, проклятье, контракт?! Это тебе не бумажонка, которую составит любой крючкотвор. Контракт с демоном — это заклинание, печать, удерживающая его в этом мире и дающая магу над демоном контроль. Не знаю, что ты там подписывал, но факт в том, что этот демон обвёл тебя вокруг пальца!

Открытие, определённо, нельзя было назвать приятным. Ушиджима застыл, переваривая полученную информацию. Семи, тем временем, немного взял себя в руки, но метать грозные взгляды в сторону Тендо, уже вовсю тискавшего Гошики, не перестал. 

— Ты поэтому приехал? Из-за него? 

— Мой путь изначально пролегал в этом направлении. Но и из-за Тендо тоже. 

— Пойдём в дом.

Семи потянул его за собой, и Ушиджима переступил порог, оказываясь в знакомой довольно строго обставленной, но всё же уютной комнате. 

— Ты знаешь, где печать? Та, что призвала демона?

Ушиджима не знал и даже не думал об этом, он счёл тот листок бумаги отработавшим своё.

— Значит, у демона, — Семи нахмурился. — Надо её забрать. 

— Зачем?

— Послушай меня, — сказал Семи, кладя руку Ушиджиме на плечо и наклоняясь ближе. — Его нужно изгнать. Он опасен, и ты его не контролируешь. 

— Тендо не сделал ничего плохого, — возразил Ушиджима. — По крайней мере пока. И он меня слушается. 

— Лишь потому что сам так решил. Как только он решит иначе, ты ему не помеха. Максимум, что ты сможешь — это испортить ему настроение. 

— Считаешь, что я так слаб? — слышать такие утверждения в свой адрес было неприятно, всё же Ушиджима не привык считать себя настолько бесполезным.

Семи тяжело вздохнул. 

— Он — демон. Даже я, будучи магом, не уверен, что смогу с ним справиться в одиночку. А ты не маг. Что ты можешь — ауру ощутить, почуять опасность? Твой меч ему как иголка. Вообще, я тебя не узнаю, Ушиджима. Почему ты так упираешься?

Ушиджима и сам не знал. Семи говорил абсолютно разумные вещи, и, по идее, Ушиджиме давно следовало с ним согласиться. Но стоило лишь об этом подумать, представить, как Тендо исчезает бесследно и навсегда — и внутри поднимался глухой протест. Да, наверняка Тендо был опасен для этого мира, но… Ушиджима не хотел расставаться с ним. Действительно не хотел. И это было так нелогично, учитывая, что изначально он собирался просить Семи именно избавить его от демона. Когда, как всё успело так измениться?

— Позволь, я кое-что проверю? — спросил Семи.

Ушиджима кивнул. Семи быстро начертил в воздухе магический знак, направив его на Ушиджиму. Знак мягко переливался, перетекая линиями, и растаял спустя несколько секунд. Пристально наблюдавший за ним Семи поджал губы.

— Что ты проверял? — спросил Ушиджима.

— Не находишься ли ты под контролем.

Слова неприятно отозвались внутри. 

— И каков результат? 

— Нет, — Семи всё продолжал хмурить брови. — Хотя это легко бы всё объяснило. Но ты по-прежнему свободен и решаешь сам за себя.

Ушиджима ощутил облегчение. Если бы Тендо пытался его контролировать — тогда да, Ушиджима согласился бы его изгнать. Тогда сомнений бы не было. Но Тендо не совершал такой подлости, и никакой другой пока не совершил. Кроме поддельного контракта. Но у этого наверняка должны были быть свои причины. 

— Откуда демон вообще взялся? — Семи опустился в одно из стоявших в комнате кресел и жестом указал Ушиджиме на другое. — Как ты смог его призвать? Почему? Где раздобыл печать?

Ушиджима рассказал. Глупо было досадовать на то, что он, не будучи магом, не разбирался в схемах заклинаний, но в свете произошедшего, возможно, ему стоило получить хоть начальные знания о предмете.

— Не знаю, как обстоят дела на самом деле, но точно могу сказать, что заклинания по призыву демонов никто просто так разбрасывать не будет, — хмуро сказал Семи. — В лавку торговца его подкинули намеренно. 

Ушиджима был с ним согласен. 

— Да наверное шумиху устроить хотели! — вдруг крикнул со двора Тендо. — Но не вышло! Вот попался бы им кто молодой!.. Но появился всего лишь я!

Семи нахмурился ещё сильнее, а Ушиджима очередной раз напомнил себе, что чувства демонов куда острее человеческих. И Тендо наверняка слышал каждое сказанное слово, про изгнание в том числе. Но даже не попытался сбежать. Наверное, это что-то значило.

— Не уверен, что эти события связаны, — медленно произнёс Семи, — но в последнее время пошли слухи, будто бы вычислили, где очередной раз появится разрыв пространства с Цветком желаний внутри. Это артефакт невероятной силы, и многие хотели бы его заполучить. Маги начинают стягиваться туда, где, предположительно, это случится. Если Цветок и правда появится, будет драка за обладание им. Возможно, кто-то уже начал подготавливать почву и плести интриги. Правда, неподконтрольный демон — чересчур для отвлекающего манёвра, на мой взгляд.

— А ты? — спросил Ушиджима. — Не собираешься туда?

Семи пожал плечами. 

— Всё равно Цветок одноразовый. У меня нет какого-то единого огромного желания, а всего остального я могу достигнуть и сам. К тому же, там будет свалка, а я это не люблю.

Ушиджима кивнул, понимая. 

— Возвращаясь к тебе, — Семи посмотрел на Ушиджиму прямо, — мне не нравится, что ты хочешь оставить демона на свободе. Почему?

Ушиджима попытался подобрать обоснованный ответ, но в итоге смог лишь повторить: 

— Тендо не сделал ничего плохого. И он со мной. Думаю, он имеет право на шанс пожить. Я прослежу, чтобы он не творил зла.

Семи сжал переносицу двумя пальцами и сидел так некоторое время. 

— Хорошо. Ладно, — наконец тяжело уронил он. — Но только потому, что я не хочу с тобой драться, хоть и считаю, что ты глубоко неправ в данном случае. Иногда с тобой так трудно, Ушиджима, — добавил он. — Однако я всё равно не отпущу тебя просто так. Подожди здесь.

Семи встал и ушёл вглубь дома. 

— Строгий он у тебя, да? — раздался голос Тендо со стороны открытого окна. 

Он стоял, облокотившись на подоконник, а на его плечах, тяжело дыша и вывалив розовый язык, висел Гошики. Пёс выглядел разлохмаченным сверх меры и абсолютно одуревшим от тискания и чесания. Сзади их подсвечивало солнце, волосы Тендо сияли красным ореолом, и картина получалась почти идиллическая. 

— Зато у него совершенно замечательный пёс, — Тендо потрепал Гошики за ухо. — Вакатоши, давай возьмём его себе, смотри, какой хороший!

Ушиджима промолчал.

Тендо придержал Гошики одной рукой и лихо запрыгнул через окно в комнату, прошёл на середину и уселся прямо на пол, устроив Гошики перед собой и принявшись чесать ему живот. Пёс блаженно повизгивал.

Глядя на такого расслабленного и весёлого Тендо, сложно было представить, что он способен принести много бед. Но достаточно было вспомнить, каким Тендо был на кладбище с ламиями, чтобы признать такую возможность. Ушиджима смотрел на него и думал, не ошибся ли в выборе. Может, опасность и правда перевешивала, и стоило поступить так, как предлагал Семи? Но Ушиджима вспоминал время, проведённое с Тендо, всё, что он успел пережить и почувствовать, смотрел на то, как Тендо смеётся, морща нос, и дует Гошики в ухо, и понимал, что не станет поднимать на него руку. Не сейчас. Пока это было бы несправедливо. И Ушиджиме не хотелось причинять вред Тендо.

Семи вернулся довольно продолжительное время спустя, держа в руках два широких расстёгнутых металлических браслета. Он замер на пороге комнаты, с неприязнью глядя на Тендо. 

— Отпусти мою собаку, — сказал он. 

— Не жадничай, Семи-Семи, я всего лишь чуть-чуть его погладил, — отозвался Тендо. — Тяжело ему тут, бедняге, жить без ласки. 

— Не называй меня так. И выйди из дома, я тебя не приглашал. 

— Ууу, знай своё место, демон, да? — передразнил Тендо и потрепал Гошики за щеки. Затем посмотрел на Семи, прищурившись. — Хорошо, что ты не мой хозяин, правда? Я ведь мог бы оказаться сильнее.

Семи прикрыл глаза. 

— Ушиджима, прикажи ему уйти.

Ушиджима посмотрел на злящегося Семи, потом на усмехающегося Тендо. 

— Мы надолго не задержимся, — сказал он.

Семи шумно вздохнул. 

— Вот, — он подошёл ближе и протянул Ушиджиме браслеты. — Надень их так, чтобы соприкасались с телом. Здесь схемы защитных и сигнальных заклинаний. Они не всесильны, но могут помочь при необходимости. А если понадобится моя помощь, нажми вот сюда, — он показал место. 

— Спасибо. У меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть.

Ушиджима достал из сумки свёрток с тем, что собирал для Семи попутно со своей работой.  
Пришлось раздеться до пояса, чтобы защёлкнуть браслеты у себя на плечах. Ушиджима не любил носить лишнего, но эта предосторожность выглядела разумно. Семи перебирал содержимое свертка, подчёркнуто не глядя на Тендо, а тот продолжал гладить Гошики как ни в чём не бывало. Атмосфера в комнате царила не самая дружелюбная. 

— Сколько я тебе должен? — спросил Ушиджима, одевшись обратно. 

— Нисколько, — отмахнулся Семи. — Считай это зоной моей ответственности, раз уж ты настоял на том, чтобы демона оставить. Я не могу просто взять и закрыть на такое глаза. И я всё-таки предпочёл бы видеть тебя среди живых. 

— Спасибо. 

— Ещё я бы на твоём месте забрал печать.

Когда они уже спускались с крыльца, стоявший в дверях Семи сказал на прощание: 

— И будь осторожен! Помни, что у демонов нет сердца. 

— А вот и неправда! — Тендо мгновенно развернулся и шёл теперь спиной вперёд. — Моё тело устроено полностью по законам этого мира, так что и сердце на месте, гонит себе кровь — так же, как у тебя! — он постучал себя рукой по груди, усмехаясь.

Ушиджима оглянулся на Семи и просто кивнул. 

Какое-то время они шли в молчании в сторону постоялого двора, на котором остановились. 

— Ты мне солгал, — наконец произнёс Ушиджима. 

— Да, — не став отпираться, признал Тендо, и это было хорошо. 

— Ты отдашь мне печать, или сразу стоит попросить у Семи помощи с изгнанием?

Тендо вскинул руки:

— Погоди-погоди, Вакатоши, давай не будем принимать поспешных решений! Ну да, ну наврал я про контракт, но ведь забавно вышло. Ты так серьёзно его изучал и подписывал, — он фыркнул. — Ты ничегошеньки не знал, и я не смог удержаться. Извини.

Знать, что Тендо с ним играл, было неприятно. 

— Расскажи мне правду. То, что я должен был услышать в самом начале.

Тендо вздохнул. 

— Можем мы сначала найти местечко поудобнее? Не думаю, что улица так уж подходит для подобных разговоров. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы где-нибудь перекусить?

Ушиджима подумал и согласился. Они нашли достаточно опрятную харчевню, устроились там, и только тогда продолжили разговор.

— В общем, суть в том, что не демон заключает с магом контракт, а маг с демоном, — Тендо отхлебнул вина из своей кружки. — Мы с вами тут в неравном положении: мы гости в этом мире, который вы, хозяева, очень ревностно охраняете от посягательств. И у вас здесь больше власти — просто потому что это ваш дом. Ты знал, Вакатоши, что свободных демонов тут у вас почти нет? А те, что есть, остаются такими недолго. Нас либо связывают, либо изгоняют. Бывает, что и убивают тоже. Но мы-то хотим свободы. Поэтому, если маг оказывается слабоват или глуповат, то вызов демона становится главной и последней ошибкой на его жизненном пути. Дальше по-разному. Если у демона есть мозги, он понимает, что за ним в итоге придёт тот, кто может оказаться сильнее, поэтому лучше всего замаскироваться, чтобы успеть отхватить кусок побольше от здешнего прекрасного бытия. Весьма привлекательный и выгодный для демона вариант — это сожрать вызвавшего его мага и влезть в его шкуру, причём порой даже буквально — потому что так больше шансов подольше остаться незамеченным. 

— Поэтому ты решил сделать вид, что мне подчиняешься? Чтобы я не стал немедленно искать способ избавиться от тебя и звать на помощь? 

— Именно, — Тендо отсалютовал кружкой. — Мне здесь нравится, и я хочу остаться здесь подольше. Пока что я даже готов довольствоваться малым для этого. 

Тендо прямо говорил, что не собирается быть хорошим и послушным всегда, и это Ушиджиме скорее нравилось. Так было вполне честно. 

— Я слышал, что демоны любят убивать. Причинять боль и страдания. 

— Не без этого. Как и некоторые люди. Нам нравятся сильные эмоции, и получать их можно по-разному. 

— А ты?

— Я, Вакатоши, люблю, когда есть достойный ответ. Иначе неинтересно. 

Они помолчали. 

— Что, передумал меня оставлять? — спросил Тендо с усмешкой, но глаза его не смеялись. 

— Я не могу тебя «оставить», потому что я не хозяин тебе, — ответил Ушиджима. — Но я взял на себя ответственность проследить за твоими делами из расчёта на то, что мы будем путешествовать вместе. Если ты не согласен, то я буду вынужден прислушаться к Семи. Если согласен, то… хорошо. Только не лги мне больше.

Тендо улыбнулся уже по-настоящему.

— Вот, — он протянул сложенный в несколько раз листок бумаги. — Береги его, если этой бумажки не станет, то исчезну и я. Из этого мира, то есть. Я наложил чары, защищающие от огня, воды и всякого такого, но если кто-то захочет уничтожить его намеренно, чары не неуязвимы. 

Ушиджима осторожно взял у него листок. Тот был ощутимо твёрже и плотнее на ощупь, чем обычно бывает бумага. 

— В идеале я бы перенёс печать на что-нибудь посерьёзнее, — сказал Тендо. — Что-то, что можно всегда надёжно держать при себе. Часто для этого используют украшения. Как ты смотришь на ещё один браслет типа тех, что подарил тебе Семи-Семи? 

— Похоже, ты не очень переживаешь, что Семи известен твой секрет, — произнёс Ушиджима на следующий день, когда они уже выехали из города и неспешно направлялись дальше по южной дороге. — Насчёт контракта.

Тендо пожал плечами. 

— Не думаю, что он станет трепать языком, да и ты вроде как уладил вопрос. Но к другим магам, конечно, на этом вранье не подкатишь, — Тендо задумался. — Сказать про обычный контракт мы не можем, но есть одна лазейка. Если ты согласишься. 

— Соглашусь на что? 

— Принести себя в жертву.

Ушиджима на миг потерял дар речи, и Тендо фыркнул, увидев его выражение лица. 

— Спокойно, мы говорим о небольшом обмане, а не настоящем соглашении. 

— Поясни, — потребовал Ушиджима. 

— Ну смотри: контролировать и использовать меня, как это делают маги, ты не можешь. Следовательно, я не могу быть рядом с тобой по этой причине. То есть я не могу быть полезным тебе. Но зато ты вполне можешь быть полезен мне — как источник силы. Не смотри так, Вакатоши, это вполне похоже на правду. Ты человек большой духовной силы, на самом деле. Потому-то из тебя и вышел такой хороший охотник, потому ты и магию частично способен ощущать. Как ты уже знаешь, мы, демоны, питаемся жизненной силой. И чем сильнее тот, кого мы поглотим, тем больше получим энергии. А добровольная жертва увеличивает выход энергии в разы. Так что мы можем просто сказать, что ты пообещал мне себя в обмен на некоторые услуги с моей стороны. Видишь, всё просто! Пара фальшивых меточек легко решит проблему. 

Ушиджима нахмурился.

— Мне не нравится эта идея. 

— Потому что придётся довериться мне? Боишься, что я сделаю всё по-настоящему?

Ушиджима помолчал. 

— В некоторой степени.

Разговор оставлял внутри неприятный осадок. 

— Разумная осторожность, — улыбнулся Тендо. — Тебе и правда придётся верить мне на слово, потому что полностью ощутить и проверить магическую часть ты не сможешь. 

— Мы могли бы вернуться к Семи, — произнёс Ушиджима после очередной долгой паузы. — Чтобы он проконтролировал.

Тендо рассмеялся: 

— Ты только представь его лицо! Не думаю, что он согласится. Он печётся о тебе больше, чем ты сам.

Действительно, идея была не самой лучшей. 

Они ещё какое-то время проехали в молчании. 

— У меня есть время, чтобы подумать? — спросил Ушиджима.

Тендо посмотрел на него как-то странно, а затем улыбнулся куда мягче, чем раньше. 

— Конечно, Вакатоши. Думай. Мы найдём способ выкрутиться если что.

Почему-то Ушиджима ожидал, что лошади будут бояться Тендо, потому что он демон, но Тендо что-то тихо пошептал своей мышастой кобыле, и та шла под ним совершенно спокойно, так что их путешествие проходило без проблем.

— Какой он, мир демонов? — поинтересовался Ушиджима в один из вечеров. 

Они сидели возле тихо потрескивавшего костра — в этот раз ночевать пришлось под открытым небом — и ужин был уже съеден, а спать ещё не хотелось.

Тендо задумался, чуть откинувшись назад. 

— Хм… Мне сложно объяснить понятиями материального мира… Можно представить его как пространство: бескрайнее, но не пустое, а заполненное сущностями, и всё это движется, вибрирует, пульсирует, по-своему кричит и визжит, а также бесконечно жрёт друг друга. Беспокойный мирок, в общем, — Тендо усмехнулся. Оглянулся вокруг. — Тут так тихо. Просторно. Хорошо. Здесь, Вакатоши, можно расслабиться. Там же, потеряв бдительность, ты рискуешь потерять себя. А ещё ты даже не представляешь, что такое не иметь материального тела, а потом обрести его. Демоны — существа страстей и желаний, и прежде всего мы стремимся получить наслаждение. Тело даёт… бездну возможностей. Сознание не способно ощутить всё то, что чувствует тело. 

Ушиджима задумался, но всё равно не смог представить, каково это — жить без тела. 

— То есть, демонам здесь лучше, чем в своём родном мире? — спросил он.

— О, да, — Тендо полуприкрыл глаза. — Только представь: то, с чем ты встречаешься, не пронизывает тебя насквозь, не пытается разъять твою суть. Ты просто… соприкасаешься. И чувствуешь это. Знаешь ли ты, сколько удовольствия можно получить от обычного прикосновения? Ощутив мягкость или твёрдость, холод или тепло? Например, — Тендо протянул руку и положил ладонь Ушиджиме на грудь, — сейчас я чувствую твоё тепло. Слегка шершавую ткань твоей рубашки. Плотность мышц под ней и даже биение сердца. А если я проведу выше, — рука Тендо медленно двинулась вверх, пока пальцы не коснулись открытой кожи в вороте рубахи, — то я почувствую гладкость и мягкость твоей кожи. И больше тепла. Здесь яснее ощущается пульс, — кончики пальцев скользнули в ямку между ключиц и дальше, вдоль шеи. Ушиджима почувствовал, как от этого вкрадчивого прикосновения ему становится жарче. — И кожа такая тонкая, я почти что чувствую каждую жилку…

Тендо сдвинулся и плавным движением перетек к Ушиджиме на колени, на ходу меняя свои очертания. Уже женское тело прижалось к нему мягкой грудью, обхватило бёдрами с боков. Тендо дышала учащённо, глаза её потемнели от желания. Она разомкнула губы и быстро облизнула их языком. 

— Столько ощущений, — пробормотала она. 

А затем припала ртом к шее Ушиджимы, точно вампир. Ушиджима вздрогнул, почти ожидая, что клыки пропорят кожу, но это был всего лишь страстный поцелуй. Тендо кусала и лизала его шею, посылая по телу волны удовольствия, ёрзала в нетерпении. Ушиджима обхватил руками её талию, сжал, с силой провёл ладонями снизу вверх по спине. Одежда осыпалась с Тендо истаивающими лепестками, и скоро она осталась полностью обнажённой. 

— Немагическая одежда иногда так неудобна, — пробормотала она, стягивая куртку с плеч Ушиджимы. — Хотя, знаешь, что-то есть в том, чтобы ощущать все эти швы и складки чувствительной кожей, — она притерлась к Ушиджиме снова. — Но всё-таки хотелось бы получить тебя обнажённым.

Избавляясь от одежды, Ушиджима испытывал смешанные чувства. Сомнения одолевали его чуть ли не сильнее, чем в первый раз. Безусловно, он хотел Тендо: такое роскошное, распаленное, настойчиво льнущее к тебе тело почти невозможно не желать. Но что-то было в этом не то. Неправильное… 

— Перестань, — Тендо коснулась пальцами его виска. — Не думай. Просто отдайся ощущениям. 

Она глубоко вздохнула, прогнувшись, и стиснула руками свою грудь, приподнимая. Ушиджима потянулся вперёд и обхватил губами один из сосков, втянул в рот, облизал, лаская. 

— Сильнее! — потребовала Тендо, и он легонько прикусил. — Сильнее! Возьми меня, ну! Хочу чувствовать тебя. Хочу чувствовать тебя всего! 

Она выгибалась ему навстречу, так откровенно и жарко горя желанием, обнимала, царапая и притягивая к себе ближе. От этого мутилось в голове, и Ушиджима внял просьбам, стиснул Тендо сильнее, даже немного грубо, но ей лишь понравилось, она застонала громко и одобрительно. Ушиджима сдался. Было нечто освобождающее в этом выплеске страсти, в том, чтобы хватать и мять податливую плоть, кусать и стискивать, брать: властно, сильно. Тендо же самозабвенно отдавалась, принимала Ушиджиму в себя, сжимала внутри, подавалась навстречу, наклонялась вперёд, оказавшись сверху, и тогда тяжёлые груди её покачивались, задевая сосками грудь Ушиджимы. Тендо была как вихрь: жадной, требовательной, сметающей всё на своём пути.

Ушиджима подумал, что в женском обличье Тендо куда больше демон, чем в мужском. Стал бы привычный Тендо так же требовать и отдаваться? 

В эту ночь Ушиджима застал обратное превращение Тендо в мужчину. Тот задремал, разнеженный, и женский облик соскользнул с него, растаял миражом, вновь являя взгляду более привычные, резкие черты. Немного странно, но Ушиджима испытывал по этому поводу скорее облегчение, чем разочарование. У него всё не получалось приспособиться к этой текучести Тендо, хоть умом он и понимал, что меняется только внешность, а личность остаётся всё та же, пусть даже в отдельные моменты казалось иначе. Может быть, женский облик и был приятнее для взгляда, но Ушиджима не мог отделаться от ощущения некоторой чуждости, которое он вызывал. Ушиджима предпочитал ясно видеть и точно знать, с кем он имеет дело. А ещё… он хотел бы увидеть выражение страсти и искреннего наслаждения на привычном, а не ином лице. Ушиджима провёл кончиками пальцев по шее спящего Тендо, и тот фыркнул, пробормотал что-то вроде «щекотно». Ушиджима смутился.

…В другой раз?

А потом была мантикора. Если бы Ушиджима знал, что это будет она, он не стал бы лезть в логово. На мантикору охотники собирались минимум по трое, и одним из них обязательно должен был быть маг, потому что тварь была способна управлять магией. И то далеко не все возвращались с победой. Счастье ещё, что мантикоры встречались очень редко. Однако Ушиджима ожидал, что будет иметь дело с парочкой гулей, разорявших кладбища в соседних деревнях. Кто мог предположить, что непосредственно перед их с Тендо визитом гулей самих сожрёт хищник пострашнее? Впрочем, Тендо мог бы быть более конкретным. Его «не нравится мне это, что-то здесь не так, будь осторожен, Вакатоши» не смогло подготовить Ушиджиму к тому, что встретило их в пещере. Точнее, к тому, что вошло в пещеру после них, потому что только поэтому они с Тендо ещё были целы. Возможно, ненадолго.

— Вот же ж дрянь! — ругнулся Тендо. Они с Ушиджимой прятались за скальным выступом внутри пещеры. Что самое неприятное — довольно далеко от выхода. — Тварь умеет скрывать своё присутствие, причём так, что даже я её не почувствовал. Она очень опасна, Вакатоши! Предлагаю тебе отступать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Если мы будем осторожны, то под заклинанием вполне можем проскользнуть незамеченными.

Рядом о стену шлёпнулся и растекся светящийся сгусток кислотной слизи, пожирая камень под собой. Несколько капель сорвались с него и отлетели в их сторону, Тендо в последний момент успел отмахнуться от них магической волной или чем-то подобным, Ушиджима не разобрал. 

— Мантикора в ярости. Не думаю, что нам это удастся.

Словно подтверждая его слова, мантикора очередной раз взревела и скрежетнула когтями по камню. По пещере пронеслась волна воздуха, и со стены с шорохом посыпались мелкие камешки. 

— Не то чтобы у нас был богатый выбор, Вакатоши… Ложись!

Тендо толкнул Ушиджиму на пол и повалился рядом, а скальный выступ словно взорвался, разлетаясь на щебёнку и пыль: мантикора ударила по нему хвостом. Камни посыпались болезненным градом. 

— Впрочем, полагаю, ты прав, — пробормотал Тендо. — Полежи-ка пока здесь.

Тендо вскочил так стремительно и внезапно, что Ушиджима и подумать не успел о том, чтобы его задержать. А затем Тендо метнулся в сторону мантикоры.

Теперь её было хорошо видно: огромная, с два человеческих роста в холке, со вздыбленной гривой, по которой то и дело пробегали искры магических разрядов, со слюнявой от кислоты оскаленной пастью на получеловеческом лице, мантикора стояла посреди пещеры, широко расставив лапы. Хвост с жалом на конце покачивался в ожидании цели, а полураскрытые крылья затмевали сочившийся от входа в пещеру свет. И Тендо несся прямо на это чудовище. В последний момент он вильнул в сторону, уходя от удара огромной лапы, хлопнул ладонью по полу пещеры, и от этого места за его рукой потянулась сияющая нить. Потом Тендо прыгнул — будто выстрелил собой — вверх, прикрепил нить к потолку и, оттолкнувшись, приземлился уже по другую сторону от мантикоры. Та взревела с новой силой, дёрнула крыльями, костяные выросты на которых оставляли борозды за стенах пещеры, и развернулась было, но Тендо уже прыгнул опять. Он сновал вокруг мантикоры, оплетая её беспорядочной светящейся сетью, слишком быстрый, чтобы тварь успела его схватить. Но нити не были достаточно прочны: они рвались то и дело, сталкиваясь со вспышками бесконтрольной магии, или их разъедала кислота. Тендо тянул всё новые и новые, мантикора бесновалась, пещера, казалось, ходила ходуном от рёва и грохота. Ушиджима поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя отвратительно бессильным. Соваться в бой для него было бы чистым самоубийством, да и стоило ли? Тендо вроде бы справлялся… 

Внезапно тот возник прямо рядом с Ушиджимой — словно из воздуха. 

— Готов поспорить, Вакатоши, ты хоть раз в жизни мечтал об идеальном доспехе, — сказал он. — Так что приготовься. И сразу беги на выход.

Ушиджима не успел спросить, что он имеет в виду, как Тендо исчез. В этот раз — по-настоящему, бесследно. И в тот же момент Ушиджиму всего объяло странное красноватое свечение. Тело внезапно наполнили невероятная лёгкость и сила, оно словно запело, требуя движения. Казалось, теперь Ушиджима может и сам пойти на мантикору, и разрубить её одним движением от носа до хвоста. Но Тендо сказал бежать, и явно знал почему. Вот только сам он…

Свечение подернулось рябью настойчивого нетерпения, и только тут Ушиджима понял, что Тендо никуда не уходил. Этим свечением, этой энергией и был он сам. Идеальный доспех?

Секунды промедления оказались дороги. Мантикора рванулась, высвободила из сети лапу, голову и плюнула. Увернуться полностью Ушиджима не успел, и ядовитый плевок угодил ему в бок. Шипя, слизь столкнулась со свечением, и отлетела в сторону, не причинив самому Ушиджиме никакого вреда. Но только ему. Ушиджима не мог ничего видеть или слышать, но словно бы ощутил безмолвный крик Тендо. Энергия вокруг его тела запульсировала в нервном, дёрганом ритме. Ушиджима сорвался с места и понёсся к выходу так быстро, как никогда ещё в жизни не бегал. И это даже не было преувеличением. Благодаря энергетическому доспеху скачки получались огромными, стены и пол неслись мимо на дикой скорости, и не больше пяти секунд спустя Ушиджима уже вылетел на дневной свет. За спиной дико грохнуло. Ушиджима резко затормозил и обернулся. Потолок пещеры обрушился, погребя мантикору под собой, камни багрово светились, быстро спекаясь в единый монолит, и вскоре наружу остался торчать только кончик похожего на скорпионий хвоста.

Тендо в одиночку справился с самым страшным магическим монстром из существующих. Снова спас Ушиджиме жизнь. А ещё, похоже, он был ранен, поэтому, стоило только всему окончательно закончиться, как Ушиджима приказал: 

— Тендо, возвращайся.

Больно-больно-больно!

Вновь обретя материальное воплощение, часть своих сил Тендо пришлось потратить на то, чтобы не заорать. Он скорчился на земле, схватившись за левую половину лица и пережидая приступ боли. Похоже, физическим отражением полученных повреждений стала потеря глаза. Вот же дряньство! 

— Тендо?

Голос у Вакатоши звучал встревоженно. Тендо ещё пару раз глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, и начал осторожно распрямляться. Боль жгла, пронизывала и тянула, заставляя кривиться, и всё же Тендо постарался выдавить хоть и перекошенную, но улыбку. 

— Да ничего страшного, Вакатоши, так, мелкие повреждения. Скоро заживёт, — сказал он.

Вакатоши это явно не убедило, брови его озабоченно хмурились, взгляд быстро обшарил Тендо сверху донизу и вернулся к его лицу. 

— Что у тебя там? 

— О, нет, тебе лучше не смотреть, — Тендо увернулся от потянувшейся к нему руки. — Это не слишком приятное зрелище. 

— Покажи мне. Тендо.

Тендо снова отшатнулся, но Вакатоши, конечно, не отступал, и Тендо неохотно позволил отвести свою руку от лица. У Вакатоши на скулах чётче обрисовались желваки, челюсть отвердела. Видок у Тендо должен был быть тот ещё. Кроме глаза, похоже, была также сорвана часть щеки, всё это до сих пор сочилось кровью и выглядело наверняка мерзопакостно. Тендо жалел, что Вакатоши таки увидел это. 

— Надо промыть рану, — после долгой паузы сухо сказал Вакатоши. 

— Да брось, Вакатоши, к завтрашнему всё пройдёт, — отмахнулся Тендо.

Однако его не послушали. Вакатоши крепко взял его за плечо, отвёл в сторону, усадил на землю и, открыв свою дорожную сумку, принялся доставать всё необходимое. Это было абсолютно нелогично и глупо, ведь Тендо был демоном и не нуждался в человеческом лечении, никто не стал бы тратить на демона лекарства и бинты… Вакатоши стал. Тендо, пораженно притихший, послушно вынес все манипуляции по промыванию раны, наложению компресса с мазью и перебинтовке. Если Вакатоши был неприятен его вид, он мог просто приказать Тендо скрыться с глаз и возвращаться обратно только после восстановления. Да любой бы приказал это (ну, кроме отъявленных садистов, может). Вакатоши заботился о нём так, будто Тендо был человеком. Будто бы действительно переживал о Тендо и о том, что он чувствует. Будто бы… Тендо был ему дорог, а не только полезен. 

— Так лучше? — негромко спросил Вакатоши, закончив. 

— Гораздо, — ответил Тендо. 

Он боялся резко пошевелиться не только из-за боли, но и чтобы не спугнуть, не разрушить эту иллюзию. 

— Хорошо.

Вакатоши собрал всё обратно в сумку, затем ненадолго вернулся в пещеру и вышел оттуда с отрубленным жалом мантикоры, которое завернул в большой лоскут тёмной, драконьей, кажется, кожи и тоже положил в сумку. 

— Продашь? — спросил Тендо. 

— Да. Маги хорошо платят за такие ингредиенты. Части мантикоры — вообще невероятная редкость, — Вакатоши задумчиво посмотрел на пещеру. — Эта была первой, которую я встретил в своей жизни. Если честно, я предпочёл бы, чтобы и последней. 

— Тварь отвратно сильна, — согласился Тендо. 

— Но не сильнее демона. Ты спас мою жизнь снова, — Вакатоши прямо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Спасибо. 

— Ммм, обращайся, — Тендо криво усмехнулся одной стороной рта.

Вакатоши закинул сумку себе за спину и обернулся к Тендо. 

— На ночь остановимся в одной из деревень, — сказал он. — Пойдём. Ты можешь встать?

Тендо, до того не двигавшийся с места вовсе не из-за раны, поспешил подняться на ноги. 

— Конечно, Вакатоши. После твоей заботы я хоть снова в бой!

Внутри разливалось что-то незнакомо тёплое.

Утром Тендо проснулся первым и долго смотрел на спящего Вакатоши, пока чесотка под бинтами не стала совсем уж невыносимой. Тогда пришлось сесть и стянуть их с себя. Стоило больших усилий удержаться от желания поскрести от души молодую, свеженаросшую кожу на месте вчерашней раны. Левый глаз пока видел мутно, но зрение быстро прояснялось. 

— С добрым утром! — бодро поприветствовал Тендо наконец открывшего глаза Вакатоши. 

Тот моргнул несколько раз, сел и первым делом протянул руку к его лицу. Дотронулся осторожно до щеки, обвёл кончиками пальцев контур века. 

— Вот видишь, — сказал Тендо, неспособный молча выносить эту странную ситуацию, — зря только бинты потратил. 

— Не зря, — хрипловато со сна, но очень уверенно произнёс Вакатоши и ещё раз погладил его щёку.

Вакатоши смотрел по своему обыкновению пристально, и Тендо сначала зажмурился, а потом просто ткнулся лицом в его ладонь. Ему хотелось втереться в эту загрубелую, с мозолями, сухую кожу. Тендо понял, что желает невозможного: оставаться рядом с Вакатоши всю свою жизнь. 

Это было так глупо. Тендо перевидал на своём веку множество людей. Их жизнь была скоротечной и ничего по сути своей не значила. Они относились к Тендо по-всякому: кто-то боялся (большинство), кто-то недолюбливал, кто-то желал, кто-то презирал, кто-то завидовал, некоторые открыто ненавидели. Маги терпели и извлекали свою пользу. Вакатоши же… кажется, просто не делал разницы между ним, Тендо, и людьми. И относился так, как относился бы к человеку. Признавал и уважал. Заботился… Тендо чувствовал, как в глубине души начинает ворочаться то ненасытное, что было сутью всех демонов. Он хотел больше, сильнее. Всегда. Стать ближе к Вакатоши насколько только возможно. Никому его не отдавать, беречь, подобно сокровищу. Сделать своим. Но Вакатоши не покорить силой, и обманом завлечь надолго не получится. Тендо был в замешательстве. 

Он подался вперёд, наваливаясь на Вакатоши и сгребая того в объятия. 

— Тендо?.. Что ты?.. — в голосе Вакатоши звучало недоумение. 

Он попробовал было высвободиться из его рук, но Тендо пресёк эти попытки. 

— Тшшш, — сказал он, — я пытаюсь выразить свою благодарность. Не мешай, мне, как демону, с этим непросто.

Вакатоши затих — как показалось Тендо, немного смущённо. А потом обнял в ответ, погладил по волосам. 

— Благодарным стоит быть мне, — сказал он. — Если я правильно понимаю, ты пострадал из-за того, что стремился вывести меня из пещеры невредимым. 

Это было правдой. Тендо не мог учинить в бою с мантикорой безоглядный разгром, потому что тогда непременно задел бы Вакатоши. А этого он допустить не мог. 

— Не заморачивайся особо, как видишь, на мне всё быстро заживает, — он поцеловал Вакатоши в ухо. 

— Но это не значит, что ты не испытываешь боль. 

— Нельзя быть таким хорошим, ты знаешь?

Ушиджима настоял на том, чтобы этот день они отвели под отдых и никуда не ехали, хоть Тендо и уверял его, что успел полностью излечиться. От жуткой раны, что нанесла ему мантикора, действительно не осталось и следа, но выглядел Тендо всё же немного бледнее обычного. 

— Поесть надо, — пояснил он. — И когда я говорю поесть, я имею в виду поесть, — Тендо глянул со значением.

Тогда Ушиджима пошёл и сторговал у старосты вместо оплаты корову. Всё равно денег в деревнях особо не водилось. При Ушиджиме Тендо в основном питался нечистью, которую их нанимали истреблять, иногда ходил на охоту самостоятельно и загонял кого-нибудь из крупных лесных животных, поэтому Ушиджима решил, что и корова должна подойти. 

— Вакатоши… — Тендо посмотрел на него как-то странно, когда Ушиджима сказал про корову. 

— Не годится? — нахмурился Ушиджима. 

— Годится, — Тендо подошёл и коротко, но страстно поцеловал его в губы. Это ощущалось как обещание. — Сиди здесь и никуда не уходи. 

И Тендо ушёл есть корову, а Ушиджима остался в комнате в доме старосты, которую им выделили для сна и отдыха.

Перебирая, чтобы время не терять, сумку и оружие, Ушиджима отстранённо думал, стоит ли куда-нибудь девать потом тушу, потому что Тендо забирал в основном кровь и внутренние органы типа сердца и печени: говорил, через них энергию получить проще всего. Поцелуй-обещание всё ещё горел на губах. Неизвестно отчего, но Ушиджиме казалось, что нечто поменялось в его с Тендо отношениях за последние сутки. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, как Тендо смотрел.

Вернулся Тендо пару часов спустя и с порога глянул так, что Ушиджима сразу понял: остальные дела настало время отложить. Да и занимался он ими не всерьёз, а больше чтобы не терзаться ожиданием. Он ждал и хотел Тендо как никого в своей жизни, и чем дальше, тем сильнее.

Тендо подошёл расслабленной, плавной походкой. Ушиджима встал ему навстречу, и Тендо обнял его за талию, прижал их бёдра друг к другу.

— Каким ты хочешь, чтобы я был? — спросил он. — Давай, заказывай. Мои возможности безграничны. 

Его облик стал плавиться и меняться. Проступали то тонкие и благородные черты, то грубоватые и резкие, будто высеченные из камня, то женские, то мужские.

Ушиджима нахмурился. 

— Перестань, — сказал он. — Мне это не нравится. Я не желаю иметь дело с незнакомцем. Я хочу того, кого я знаю.

Тендо замер и следы трансформаций медленно растворились в нём. 

— Тогда… женщина? — предположил он, и черты вновь поплыли, приобретая изящество и плавность. 

— Нет, — сказал Ушиджима, и Тендо застыл на середине трансформации. — Останься собой. 

— О, — произнёс Тендо после паузы и вернул себе свой нормальный облик. — Значит, таким я тебе больше всего нравлюсь, Вакатоши? 

— Конечно. А ты считал иначе? 

— Я думал, что любой воспользуется возможностью заполучить свой идеал или фантазию, — глаза у Тендо были тёмные и ярко блестели. — Но я имел глупость забыть, что ты — не любой.

Вакатоши мог быть податливым. О, каким он мог быть податливым! Знай Тендо об этом раньше, уже точно сошёл бы с ума от обожания. Да и теперь был на грани. Тендо нравилось отдаваться и в женском, и в мужском теле, но сейчас, лаская Вакатоши и слушая низкие стоны, которые тот не в силах был сдержать, Тендо понял, что хочет взять. 

Они уже перебрались на кровать и избавились от одежды. Тендо целовал Вакатоши живот и бёдра, трогал языком и брал в рот крупный, налитой член, и Вакатоши плавился от ласк. Тендо перекатил в ладони его яйца, погладил чувствительное местечко за ними и скользнул пальцами дальше. Вакатоши вздрогнул. 

— Ты не против? — спросил Тендо, легонько поглаживая вход.

Вакатоши тяжело дышал, живот его то напрягался, то расслаблялся.

— Да, — отозвался он, и Тендо протолкнул внутрь кончик пальца.

Вакатоши выдохнул со стоном. Он лежал зажмурившись, на щеках его цвели яркие пятна, а пальцы с силой стискивали простынь. А потом Вакатоши просто взял и раскрылся, развёл ноги шире, открывая доступ, и Тендо потерял остатки соображения и себя. 

Он сотворил флакончик масла, плеснул себе на пальцы и медленно, фалангу за фалангой, погрузил два внутрь Вакатоши. Тендо почти мучал его и себя, растягивая очень неспешно, одновременно лаская ртом член, и скоро Вакатоши уже начал нетерпеливо подаваться ему навстречу. Губы Вакатоши приоткрывались в беззвучных мольбах и просьбах, но Тендо лишь добавлял очередной палец, пока внутри не оказалось четыре. Губы Вакатоши к тому моменту были уже и искусаны. 

— Тендо… хватит… — прохрипел он. — Пожалуйста…

Тендо длинно облизал его член напоследок, от основания к головке. 

— Не могу отказать такой просьбе, — выдохнул он.

Вынул пальцы, быстро смазал себя, стараясь лишний раз не трогать, потому что был почти на пределе, пристроился ко входу и толкнулся внутрь.

Тендо планировал продолжить в том же неспешном, мучительно-приятном темпе, в котором начал, но стоило ему оказаться внутри, погружённым в Вакатоши, сжатым, жарко объятым им, как все планы рассыпались в прах. Вакатоши лежал перед ним — под ним: прекрасный, рельефный, открытый, желающий, такой… человек, живой и искренний, что Тендо не смог больше сдерживаться. Он вбивался в Вакатоши, быстро, лихорадочно, едва ли не без ритма, целовал его шею и ключицы, прихватывал зубами, сбиваясь на вдохах шептал его имя. Тендо нашёл руку Вакатоши и переплел их пальцы, второй рукой продолжая придерживать его за бедро. Вакатоши толкался ему навстречу всё настойчивее, и немного времени потребовалось, чтобы сначала он, а потом и Тендо сорвались за грань.

Потом они долго остывали и приходили в себя, лёжа бок о бок. Тендо так и продолжал держать Вакатоши за руку, рассеянно перебирая и массируя костяшки пальцев.

— Ты всё-таки удивительный, Вакатоши, ты знаешь? — сказал Тендо.

Вакатоши повернул голову и посмотрел на него. 

— Почему? 

— Ты и правда думаешь обо мне. 

— А я не должен? 

Уже одно то, как это было произнесено, почти сводило Тендо с ума. Он не выдержал и, поддавшись порыву, потянулся и поцеловал Вакатоши. Он, пожалуй, целовал бы его бесконечно, но, к сожалению, такого ответа самому Вакатоши было бы недостаточно. В нём не хватало конкретики.

— Знаешь, я никогда не общался с людьми долго так, чтобы они при этом не знали, что я — демон. А как только человек узнаёт, что перед ним не человек, то отношение к последнему сразу — пуф! — и меняется. Как бы сказать… В тебе перестают видеть личность, и начинают видеть свойства. Силу, опасность, голод, страсть и всё такое. Опасность преимущественно. Не могу сказать, что вы, люди, не правы — мы вами, в основном, пользуемся. К тому же, нам сложно всерьёз обращать внимание на того, кто живёт так мало. Мы чужие друг другу, и потому друг о друге не думаем. Ты же, хоть и знаешь, что я демон, а всё равно относишься ко мне, как к человеку. И это… удивительно, — Тендо неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

«Удивительно» не описывало с достаточной точностью то, что он чувствовал каждый раз в такие моменты, но Тендо и не собирался откровенничать до такой степени. Во многом потому, что сам ещё не определился, что чувствует.

Вакатоши некоторое время переваривал информацию. 

— Не думаю, что смогу относиться к тебе по-другому, — наконец произнёс он.

Вот! Вот опять это странное чувство внутри! Тендо задержал дыхание. Никогда, никогда он ещё такого не ощущал. Новое, неизведанное… Потрясающе! 

— Вакатоши, ты хочешь жить вечно? — спросил он. 

— Нет, — ответил тот после паузы. — Вечно — это слишком долго.

Тендо едва не задохнулся. Это новое странное чувство захватило его целиком, и оно требовало. Требовало, чтобы Тендо навалился на Вакатоши и целовал: губы, глаза, лицо, каждый участок его прекрасного тела. 

— Ты должен, — говорил Тендо между поцелуями. — Должен жить долго. Очень долго. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты жил долго. Ох, Вакатоши…

Тендо скользнул ниже и устроился у Вакатоши между ног, продолжая целовать. Грудь, живот, затем нежную кожу в паху и на внутренней стороне бёдер. Он ласкал Вакатоши почти исступлённо, и тот очень скоро снова начал стонать и вздрагивать, не в силах сдержаться. Вакатоши ещё был раскрытым и мягким внутри после предыдущего раза, и Тендо не устоял. Есть всё-таки преимущество в том, что ты можешь изменять своё тело по желанию. Например, удлинять язык. 

— Перевернись, — шепнул Тендо, и когда Вакатоши послушался, развёл руками его ягодицы в стороны. 

От первого же прикосновения внутри Вакатоши вскрикнул и вскинул бёдра так сильно, что пришлось его придержать. Тендо медленно трахал его языком, и Вакатоши дрожал, стонал и вскрикивал, метался на постели, вцепляясь в простыни, и Тендо казалось, что ничего более возбуждающего он никогда не слышал. И никогда никому так не хотел доставить удовольствие, как теперь Вакатоши. Если у него, демона, как говорят, нет сердца, то это только потому, что Вакатоши его украл.

К этому старому магу, Вашиджо, Ушиджиму пригласили аж письмом. А поскольку магам они с Тендо, во избежание проблем, старались попадаться на глаза поменьше, на встречу Ушиджима отправился в одиночку. Он в итоге ответил согласием на предложение Тендо о контракте с якобы самопожертвованием, хотя сам до конца не был уверен, почему принял решение так слепо довериться. Он знал Тендо довольно мало времени, тот был демоном, и доверять ему без страховки было не слишком разумно, но Вакатоши не мог заставить себя думать иначе. Не хотел верить, что Тендо может его обмануть. Наверное, это был самый глупый поступок в его жизни, но Ушиджима не находил в себе сожалений. 

Однако их поддельный контракт, видимо, был не идеальной обманкой, потому что ещё на подъезде к городу, в котором жил Вашиджо, Тендо сказал: 

— Погуляю-ка я, пока ты там работу будешь обсуждать. Не нравится мне то, что я слышал про этого Вашиджо по дороге сюда, и предчувствие нехорошее. Сдаётся мне, лучше фальшивыми печатями и свободными демонами Вашиджо не дразнить. Пускай я останусь вне сферы его внимания. 

Они условились о месте встречи, и Ушиджима направился в город, несколько настороженный словами Тендо.

Предложенная работа оказалась такой, что Ушиджима поначалу решил, что его с кем-то перепутали.

— Я занимаюсь истреблением, а не отловом, — сказал он. — Истреблением нечисти. Вы вызвали не того.

Вашиджо отмахнулся. 

— Ты весьма талантлив и известен среди охотников. Уверен, что тебе хватит способностей справиться с одной птицей. И я дам тебе сеть, которая сможет обездвижить феникса. 

— Я не ловлю. Я убиваю, — Ушиджиме казалось, что разница очевидна. 

— Феникс — довольно крепкое создание. Он вполне способен пережить не слишком нежное обращение. И он мне нужен сейчас, а не когда я, может быть, найду подходящего ловца. Птица к тому времени и улететь может. Плачу втрое против той цены, что ты запросишь. Или ты считаешь, что мне, старому человеку, лучше самому отправиться по горам скакать?

Ушиджима сдвинул брови. В общем-то, предложение выглядело достаточно логичным, чтобы согласиться. Да и деньги лишними не будут, они с Тендо немного поиздержались в последнее время.

— Я не могу гарантировать, что вы не получите его мёртвым или покалеченным, — счёл всё же нужным предупредить он. 

— Мёртвым в таком случае предпочтительнее, — сказал Вашиджо. — Фениксы возрождаются. Главное — не растерять их пепел. 

— Хорошо. Я согласен.

Вашиджо вручил Ушиджиме ловчую сеть, колчан болтов для арбалета, зачарованных особым способом, и сосуд со схемой печати — на случай, если потребуется собрать пепел. 

— Лучше поспеши, — напутствовал Вашиджо его перед уходом. — Слухи о фениксе, живущем в окрестных скалах, уже поползли, и вполне могут объявиться другие желающие.

Тендо встретил Ушиджиму в уговоренном месте, на развилке дорог. 

— Феникс?! Феникс, Вакатоши? — всполошился он, как только услышал, в чём будет состоять работа. — Зачем ты согласился, разве ты не слышал, что обидеть феникса — плохая примета? 

Ушиджима пожал плечами.

— Плохие приметы суть суеверия. 

— Но не в этом случае! Эта птица — волшебное создание. Такие, как он, способны проклинать. А вот проклятия — вещь вполне реальная. 

— Ни разу не слышал о человеке, проклятом фениксом. Но зато слышал о тех, кто их ловил.

Тендо в всё не унимался: 

— Послушай меня, Вакатоши! У меня правда очень, очень плохое предчувствие насчёт этого дела. Плюнь ты на этого распроклятого феникса, пусть старикан сам его ловит, а мы с тобой поедем куда-нибудь подальше отсюда. 

— Не могу, я уже взялся за эту работу. 

— Вакатоши! — Тендо бросил поводья своей лошади и вскинул руки вверх, а затем схватился за голову. — Ну нельзя же быть таким упёртым! Я ведь серьёзно. Тут не то дело, чтобы цепляться за принципы.

Ушиджима внимательно посмотрел на него. Тендо действительно беспокоился слишком сильно, чтобы совсем махнуть на это рукой. 

— Я не отказываюсь от работы после данного на неё согласия, если только она не оказывается невыполнимой. Я должен хотя бы проверить. Обещаю, если что-то меня насторожит, то я последую твоему совету.

Невозможный, невозможный и упёртый, недвижимый, как собранная из принципов скала, дурак! Тендо готов был волосы на себе рвать, но Вакатоши стоял насмерть. Оставалось только надеяться, что не действительно на смерть. Предчувствие было таким острым, что сосало под ложечкой, а Тендо привык доверять своим предчувствиям. И чем ближе они подъезжали к скалам, тем оно становилось сильнее. 

Они привязали лошадей к дереву в начале узкого ущелья, по дну которого вилось пересохшее русло потока, и пошли дальше пешком. 

— Вакатоши, позволь мне хотя бы накинуть на тебя пару заклинаний, — попросил Тендо. — На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Вакатоши согласился, и они задержались ненадолго. Тендо повесил на него сразу несколько защитных заклинаний, но это ненамного его успокоило. 

А феникс в скалах действительно был. Они нашли его после добрых двух часов блужданий, и сразу стало понятно, почему он оставался так близко к людям. Кто-то подбил птице крыло, и она была неспособна летать, лишь перепархивать. 

— Думаю, в стрелах нет необходимости, — сказал Вакатоши. — Достаточно будет сети. 

Они остановились поодаль, не желая феникса спугнуть. Тот уже пытался скрыться, но с повреждённым крылом ушёл недалеко, и теперь сидел на одном из скальных выступов, пылая всеми оттенками от жёлтого до багрянца.

— Мне кажется, что мы здесь не одни. Я чувствую чужое присутствие, но не могу сказать, откуда.

Тендо покрутился на месте, стараясь уловить, но тщетно. Эхо присутствия дробилось и искажалось, как будто кто-то намеренно пытался себя скрыть. 

— Вакатоши, мне это очень-очень не нравится. Где-то здесь в скалах маг, причём сильный. Помнишь, как мне не нравилась пещера мантикоры ещё тогда, когда мы не знали, кому она принадлежит? Так вот, здесь мне не нравится раза в два сильнее. 

— Считаешь, он тоже пришёл за фениксом? 

— Вне всяких сомнений. Больше здесь ловить некого и нечего.

Вакатоши помедлил. 

— Хочешь сказать, что надо отступить? 

Он уже успел достать сеть и теперь стоял с ней в руках, прямой и хмурый. Похоже, в этот раз он был готов прислушиваться к советам. 

— Я понимаю, очень обидно уходить так, когда цель — вот она, в двух шагах, — ответил Тендо. — но если бы ты чувствовал то же, что и я…

Ровно этот момент выбрал неизвестный маг, чтобы появиться из-за скалы. Маги. Их было двое: высокий, с чёрными кудрями, двумя приметными родинками над бровью и мрачным лицом, и пониже, с бросающимися в глаза абсолютно нелепой формы бровями и куда более жизнерадостный с виду. Вокруг черноволосого воздух дрожал, словно марево, выдавая энергетический щит. Когда маг мельком взглянул Тендо в глаза, того пробрало неприятным холодом. Глаза эти говорили о том, что у Тендо нет права существовать. 

— О, да у нас конкуренты? — подал голос бровастый. — Тоже за птичкой пришли? Что ж, будем знакомы: я Комори, а это Сакуса, славный, главный и мрачный. Вполне возможно, вы о нас слышали, — Комори лучезарно улыбнулся.

Да, судя по выражению лица Вакатоши, тот о них слышал. И что-то не сильно обнадеживавшее. 

— Ушиджима Вакатоши, — представился он. 

— Я Тендо, если что. А нам обязательно знакомиться?

Наверняка улыбка была заметно натужной, но в присутствии этого Сакусы все чувства Тендо так яростно вопили об опасности, что заниматься лицом было недосуг. 

— Нет, — ответил Сакуса. — Вы можете сразу развернуться и уйти.

Лицо Вакатоши потемнело. 

— Мы первые нашли птицу, — тяжело уронил он. 

— Я сильнее, — просто заявил Сакуса, и в тоне его не было бахвальства. — Даже если вы объединитесь с этим, — он бросил косой взгляд на Тендо. 

— И всё же, это не даёт вам право гнать того, кто успел раньше.

Комори прикрыл рот рукой, будто собрался поделиться секретом. 

— На самом деле вам лучше уступить, — громким шепотом сказал он. — У Сакусы просто ужасное настроение в последнее время, даже хуже, чем обычно. Мы недавно упустили один очень ценный артефакт, и он теперь хандрит из-за этого. 

— Комори! — одернул своего помощника Сакуса. 

— Я просто дал добрый совет, — улыбнулся тот. 

— Не стоило. 

Меж ними завязалась краткая словесная перепалка, а Тендо словно очнулся от ступора. 

— Вакатоши, я предлагаю бежать, — как можно спокойнее сказал он. — Видишь щит вокруг Сакусы? Это ни много ни мало его собственная энергия. Вот же надменный ублюдок! Как будто говорит нам: «Я не желаю дышать одним с вами воздухом!» И ведь силён настолько, что может себе это позволить… 

— Демонам в моём присутствии лучше помалкивать, — голос Сакусы был мрачен и холоден. — Вы — зараза, но многие, почему-то, не желают этого понять. А тебя я вообще имею полное право уничтожить на месте, как не подконтрольного никому. И, думаю, я это сделаю.

Всё внутри Тендо взвопило только одно: «Бежать!!!» — но он не мог оставить Вакатоши.

Сакуса поднял было руку, но тут Вакатоши, этот прекраснодушный болван, заступил ему путь. 

— Вы не станете трогать Тендо. Он со мной. 

— Думаете, ваши фальшивые печати способны меня обмануть? Уйдите с дороги, и я сделаю мир чище. Вам от этого демона всё равно пользы не будет. 

— Его зовут Тендо. И вы не тронете его. 

С шелестом выполз из ножен меч. 

Это было так нелепо. Вакатоши, немаг с мечом, против Сакусы, мага, сила которого превосходила даже демоническую силу Тендо настолько, что почти парализовывала своим присутствием. И Тендо обязательно посмеётся — потом. Сейчас важнее было выжить. 

— Вакатоши, — позвал он. — Дай мне руку. Руку, Вакатоши!

Надо было уходить. Надо было утаскивать Вакатоши сразу.

— Ой-ой, вы же не всерьёз собрались драться? — всплеснул руками Комори. 

— Отойди, охотник, — предупреждающе сказал Сакуса. 

— Сдвинь меня, — слова были тяжёлые, как свинец.

Сакуса дёрнул углом рта.

Рука и пальцы его двигались невероятно плавно и стремительно, выписывая в воздухе магический знак. Вакатоши швырнуло в сторону, и Тендо едва успел метнуться, чтобы его поймать и не дать приложиться о скалы. 

— Уходим, Вакатоши! 

Тендо рванул пространство, создавая разрыв. Всё равно куда, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Тот начал раскрываться темно сияющей щелью, но медленно, слишком медленно! Сзади назревало страшное. Тендо не выдержал и обернулся. Со знака на пальцах Сакусы смотрела смерть. Чёрной молнией сорвалась она и выстрелила как раз в тот момент, когда Вакатоши рванулся и загородил Тендо собой. Смерть вгрызлась в его грудь вместо груди Тендо.

Пространство конвульсивно сглотнуло их, завязалось узлом, а затем выплюнуло на какой-то каменистой пустоши. Ушиджиме было сложно сориентироваться, потому что он умирал. 

— Проклятье! — выругался Тендо. — Вакатоши! Эй, Вакатоши, даже не думай!.. 

На фоне серых сумеречных облаков мелькнуло его бледное лицо с искажённой линией рта. Ушиджима не мог пошевелить и пальцем, едва мог дышать и не способен был ничего ответить. Тяжёлая свинцовая боль стремительно растекалась от груди по всему телу. Этот маг, Сакуса, похоже, своим ударом задел сердце, и Ушиджима как-то сразу понял, что это смертельно. Зрение начинала затягивать тьма, и окружающие звуки растворялись, исчезали… Подумав, что не хочет умирать, не сейчас, Ушиджима на чистом упрямстве вздохнул последний раз… 

А потом вздохнул ещё раз. И ещё. Боль в груди медленно, но верно, схватывалась странным онемением, как будто льдом. Онемение это расползалось от сердца и постепенно захватило всю левую сторону груди от ключиц почти до конца рёбер. Сначала Ушиджима подумал, что это от того, что сердце у него остановилось, но он продолжал дышать и осознавать себя, и видел, хоть и мутно, как по небу над ним бесконечно плывёт пелена облаков. Значит, он всё ещё был жив, и сердце работало, просто он этого не чувствовал. Смерть отчего-то медлила приходить за ним, так что он просто лежал, ощущая под собой твёрдый камень и не видя ничего, кроме хмурого неба. Тендо? Где Тендо, он же был где-то здесь?.. Ушиджима попробовал позвать того по имени, но губы не слушались. Не получилось ни с первого раза, ни со второго, ни с третьего, но Ушиджима упрямо продолжал попытки, пока наконец не удалось выдавить из себя то ли хрип, то ли сипение. 

— Тихо, Вакатоши, лежи, — отозвался голос Тендо совсем рядом.

Ушиджима почувствовал слабый прилив облегчения от того, что не остался один. Одному умирать было бы слишком тоскливо. За последнее время Ушиджима чересчур привык к компании.

Однако, возможно, он не умирал. Хотя Ушиджима и не мог сказать, что ему становилось лучше. Ему становилось… никак. Но боль отступила уже почти полностью, и дышал он гораздо легче. Частично вернулся контроль над конечностями: Ушиджима чувствовал под руками мелкие острые камешки, и что одной ногой он упирается в камень побольше. У него даже получилось пошевелить пальцами. Вряд ли это произошло само собой. 

— Тендо? — позвал Ушиджима вновь. 

— Да, да, — откликнулся тот, но больше ничего не добавил, словно ему было не до того.

— Что ты делаешь? — с трудом произнёс Ушиджима.

Тендо не ответил, полностью занятый своей работой. Ушиджима приподнял голову и бросил взгляд на свою грудь. Длинные пальцы Тендо так и мелькали над ней в воздухе, от них шло слабое свечение и тянулись тонкие ниточки, которые устремлялись к ране и исчезали там. Получается, Тендо всё-таки умел лечить? Силы кончились, и Ушиджима уронил голову обратно на землю. В каком-то отстранённом то ли забытьи, то ли нет, он наблюдал, как Тендо заканчивал плести над ним заклинания, а потом провалился в тяжёлый, вязкий сон. Во сне он тоже не слышал своего сердца.

Сделав с раной всё, что мог, Тендо перенёс их с Вакатоши в ближайший город, на постоялый двор, где потребовал самую лучшую комнату и отнёс Вакатоши туда. Теперь Вакатоши спал, измождённый. Лицо у него было бледным, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Вакатоши чуть не умер, и Тендо перепугался так сильно, как не пугался, пожалуй, ещё ни разу в своей жизни. По большей части из-за того, что едва не потерял Вакатоши. А ещё от осознания, насколько в действительности сильно привязался к нему. Не просто увлёкся — о, Тендо постоянно чем-нибудь или кем-нибудь увлекался! — а прикипел так, как не было ещё никогда. Думать об этом было страшно. Тендо был демоном, и век его был долог, достаточно долог, чтобы наблюдать смену эпох. А Вакатоши был обычным смертным человеком, что коротко просияет и уйдёт во тьму без возврата. И больше нигде, ни в какой реальности его такого будет не отыскать. 

— Ты сильно разозлишься, если я таки попытаюсь устроить тебе вечную жизнь? — шёпотом поинтересовался Тендо у спящего Вакатоши. — А то я тут немножко умираю от ужаса, знаешь ли.

Вакатоши промолчал, но Тендо и без того знал, что рад он не будет. Он уже один раз отвечал Тендо на этот вопрос. Вот же глупая засада. Тендо мог сделать с Вакатоши всё, что хотел: подчинить своей воле, изменить мысли и память, даже отчасти перекроить физически. И в то же время не мог сделать ничего, потому что тогда это будет другой человек: бесполезный подменыш, жалкая тень настоящего Вакатоши. Настоящий должен был быть свободен во всём. Только таким он Тендо и нужен. Самим собой. 

— Хотя брехня это, конечно, насчёт вечности. И правда слишком долго, да к тому же, я не слышал, чтобы у кого-то получилось. Но вот пара-тройка сотен лет — другое дело. Это я вполне знаю как. Согласен на такое? — Тендо протянул руку и погладил кончиками пальцев Вакатоши по лицу, обвёл твёрдые скулы, пригладил брови, коснулся губ. — Будешь как всегда разить нечисть направо и налево, защищать людей. Неплохой план, мм?

Говорил он просто так, больше в попытке себя успокоить. Тендо сделал действительно всё, что мог, и теперь дальнейшее развитие событий зависело уже не от него. Оно зависело от решения самого Вакатоши. 

— Эх, Семи-Семи, не рассчитывал ты на такое свои браслеты, да? — Тендо тронул красный след, оставшийся на месте рассыпавшегося в пыль браслета. Другое плечо Вакатоши украшал такой же. — Но они дали мне, может, целую долю мгновения. Спасибо тебе.

Тендо болтал ещё много всякого, долго, пока не задремал сам, привалившись к боку кровати.

Слабость после ранения ещё не отпустила до конца, но вставать Ушиджима уже мог. И это всего на следующий день. Скорее всего, дело было в магии Тендо, который как-то умудрился спасти Ушиджиму от верной смерти.

Ушиджима подвигался, осторожно прошёлся по комнате туда-обратно. Затем попытался потрогать край безобразной раны, зиявшей в его груди, но что-то не пускало пальцы, и коснуться непосредственно плоти не получалось. 

— Я думал, она затянется, — сказал он. 

— Боюсь, что нет, Вакатоши, — ответил Тендо. 

С такого ракурса Ушиджиме было плохо видно подробности, но, кажется, в ране что-то пульсировало. Возможно, даже его сердце. Ушиджиму замутило от этой мысли. Самым страшным было то, что он по-прежнему ничего не чувствовал. 

— Я… действительно живой? — спросил он. 

Чем дольше он смотрел на рану, тем сильнее мучал его этот вопрос. Разве можно жить с развороченной грудью?

Тендо ответил не сразу, будто размышлял. 

— Да, Вакатоши. Тебя определённо можно считать живым. По крайней мере, пока я поддерживаю заклинание.

Ушиджима вздрогнул. 

— Какое заклинание? 

— Я остановил время для твоего сердца, зациклил его в одном мгновении. Твоём последнем мгновении. Мне жаль, но это всё, что я могу сделать, — лицо у Тендо и правда было печальным. 

— И сколько это будет действовать? 

— Пока я подпитываю его энергией. Грубо говоря, пока я буду оставаться с тобой.

Повисло красноречивое молчание. Тендо не сказал прямо, но Ушиджима с самого начала понимал, что тот не собирался оставаться с Ушиджимой навсегда. Странно, что он вообще стал его спасать. Что ж, теперь Ушиджиме оставалось лишь узнать — сколько? 

— Сколько? — спросил он вслух.

Тендо глубоко вздохнул, как-то разом расслабляясь. Потянулся и растянул губы почти в обычной своей ухмылке. 

— Знаешь, я тут подумал, что будет неплохо попутешествовать с тобой подольше, — он скользнул к Ушиджиме и обнял его со спины. — В конце концов, ты действительно мне нравишься. Очень нравишься. 

Не ожидавший такого Ушиджима недоуменно моргнул. 

— И ты оставишь все свои амбиции ради меня? Ты же демон. Тебе нужно много. 

— На данный момент, — негромко сказал Тендо прямо ему в ухо, — все мои амбиции — это ты, Вакатоши. Ты себя недооцениваешь. 

Что на это ответить, Ушиджима уже не знал. Пару минут они стояли в молчании, затем одна рука Тендо двинулась вверх, и ладонь легла поверх раны. 

— Говорят, у демонов нет сердца, — произнёс он. — Брехня. У меня вот их целых два. Вакатоши, ты согласен доверить мне своё сердце? 

— Только до тех пор, пока ты не станешь творить зла, — ответил Ушиджима. — Иначе мне придётся остановить тебя, пусть ценой и станет моя жизнь. 

— Договорились, — отозвался Тендо. Он тихонько рассмеялся, а затем сказал уже нормальным своим голосом: — Вакатоши, у нас всё не как у людей! Ни один нормальный маг, ни один нормальный демон не станут заключать таких контрактов. Да это даже контрактом нельзя назвать! 

— Я не маг, — Ушиджима пожал плечами. — И я не в курсе, считаешься ли ты нормальным демоном.

Тендо покатился уже в голос. Ушиджима слушал этот смех, и чувствовал, как понемногу отпускает сковавшее его напряжение. Живое тепло рядом как будто и вправду возвращало жизнь самому Ушиджиме. Тендо прижал его к себе крепче, потерся щекой и носом о его волосы. И, небывалое дело, Ушиджима ощутил, что может расслабиться, довериться удерживающим его рукам. Он так устал, ему так сильно нужен был отдых… Тендо, будучи демоном, принял его вес, не пошатнувшись, начал мурлыкать нечто непереводимое и даже слегка укачивать. Ушиджима почувствовал, как губ невольно коснулась улыбка. Он был рад, что Тендо решил остаться с ним. Не только потому, что это позволяло ему продолжать жить, но и потому, что Тендо ему тоже нравился. Ушиджима привык, что тот всегда рядом, привык к его болтовне, ужимкам и выходкам, к его силе, на поддержку которой можно было положиться, к его проницательности и пониманию. Тендо заполнил собой пустоту вокруг Ушиджимы — такую огромную, что Ушиджима даже не понимал, что она была. С Тендо появился смысл не только делать и двигаться дальше, но и просто быть, чувствовать и наслаждаться моментом. Тендо был особенным. Замечательным.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Ушиджима. 

— Обращайся, — ответил Тендо. — Ты же знаешь, я мастер по заключению контрактов.


End file.
